A Millenium To You
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: Finally...the Zero Requiem starts, and the rebellion has ended... Now, for everything to truly end, Lelouch decides to make the ultimate decision for world peace to remain...and if it were ever broken again in the future, he would be there to counter it. (*NOTE* - This is based on a fan-made manga of an alternate ending.)
1. A New Beginning

**A Millenium To You**

_A Code Geass fanfic_

**…**

_(A/N: Started on January 29, 2015 at my school's computer lab [LOL]_

_Welcome to a new fanfic of mine~! And this is actually based on a fan-made alternate ending of Code Geass, and OMG it's just too good to NOT continue for them! Of course I credit [_ _**騎士二千**__**, parent:338096, ScreamOcean **{Not sure if I got those right}** ]**_ _and their work of the fan-made ending, unfortunately I cannot post the links because FanFiction won't let me, and I'm not sure if it'd work in PMs... so add me on one of my public accounts (FB or Google+) and ask me for the links on there~!  
_

_It's just so beautiful, I can't stop crying, like HORY SHET, the creator, producer, and director of Code Geass should've just done __**this**_ _as the ending [I don't want C.C. to die, but if Lelouch took the path of waiting in that sphere...then everyone's gone, so C.C. wouldn't be left behind…]_

_Please do enjoy this fanfic! Let the Zero Requiem finally come to an end...and let a new rebellion begin! All hail Lelouch Vi Britannia! )_

**…**

_**(This part is not my work, I'm just basically putting the fan-made manga into words 8D)**_

Finally, this was the moment Lelouch had been waiting for…the Zero Requiem.

As he stood atop the platform, his throne behind him while every public witness was there to see, he gazed at the person who now stood before him. Zero, dressed in his clothes of rebellion, steadied his blade, directing its point at his heart, a noble and superior air about him. But Lelouch knew that the person behind that mask was simply broken, shattered on the inside, yet on the outside, he was ready to sacrifice everything for this plan to work.

As if time had slowed down, everyone moved slowly as they realized what was about to happen, the main members of the Black Knights chained to their posts straining against their bonds, yelling with all their might to plead mercy for him. Even after everything Lelouch had put them through, they still had a sliver of faith and loyalty tied to him, and that made the pain within him burn even more.

Then, behind the mask, he saw the uncertainty, fear, anguish, every other pained emotion that Suzaku had held for so long show on his face. Lelouch did but one thing: He smiled, telling with that simple expression to Suzaku that everything would be fine, that this is what they _must_ do to achieve world peace. Finally, at long last, judgement was brought down as Suzaku, now Zero, brought the blade forward, aiming to thrust it straight through Lelouch's heart.

Suddenly, a flurry of white came in the way at the last moment, taking the blow directly. Both men gazed in shocked at the person who had come in between them, tears streaking down her face, it was… "C.C.!" Lelouch gasped in shock, watching as blood spread from the wound over her heart.

She turned around, giving him a pained smile, "Lelouch…don't go trying to die as you please…" Although she was smiling, a deep look of sorrow was in her eyes, yet tears did not fall.

Although the world around the three of them still moved in slow-motion…it was as if they had entered their own, "Why…?" Suzaku whispered, shocked as he watched the scene unfold.

Without hesitation, C.C. suddenly leaned in and kissed Lelouch deeply on the mouth, a surprised gasp coming from him as she did so. Why did she do such a thing at such a time…Lelouch would never understand, until her forehead lit up, the Geass insignia blazing brightly.

_The Code?!_ Lelouch thought in surprise, standing back a little.

For a short moment, their thoughts connected with one another, flowing in synchrony, _Why do you... ?_ Lelouch's own forehead blazed brightly with the Geass insignia.

_Did you forget? The contract you made with me at the beginning…_ Even her thoughts sounded sad, as if she knew she was doing something agonizing.

_You promise you'd end my eternity, didn't you?_ She embraced him tightly, her face buried in his chest.

_I… Of course I remember that! But!_ Suddenly, he shook out of his daze, pushing her back and grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, "I must die here! You know that!" He didn't mean it, but his tone came out hard and angry.

She merely continued to smile at him, a trickle of blood forming at the side of her mouth, _Sorry…Lelouch…_ Tears formed in her eyes, trickling down the sides of her cheeks gently, _When I realized…I'd spent another eternity after losing you… Suddenly…I got scared…_ Once more, she came close and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder as both blood and tears dripped onto him.

"Please… Let me die…here…" Her voice was barely a whisper now, but Lelouch realized what she meant as her last request.

She wanted to die, _here_, in his arms, not the place, not the time, but in his arms, "C.C. …" His tone became a murmur, feeling more guilt wash over him.

Just as suddenly, he realized what was happening, time was speeding up around them once more, "Suzaku! What are you doing? Quickly, kill me!" His tone sounded a bit hysterical after what just happened, but he didn't care now.

Suzaku's eyes widened behind the mask, getting the message, and just as quickly steadied his blade once more… As he did, C.C.'s body suddenly disappeared, as if she had been erased from the world, her time on Earth finally over, and she was able to rest in peace. Both men stared for a moment before the fated blow from the blade came… and was thrusted through Lelouch's heart.

There was sudden silence as he was stabbed, Suzaku having then pulled the blade back out and letting Lelouch stumble. The latter tripped a little, facing the world to show his death, then tumbled forward and off the platform, sliding to a stop besides Nunnally.

She gazed as blood spread from the wound in his chest, a shocked look on her face, "B-Brother…? Are you…dead?" She slowly lifted a hand to touch his cheek, and as she did, memories suddenly flooded into her mind, showing her everything Lelouch had done.

Lelouch watched through tired eyes at Nunnally, her reactions as he showed her his memories of everything that had happened. Yet now…he couldn't even concentrate on the anguished look on her face…for C.C.'s interference just made his plans come to a chaotic mess. But he couldn't feel any anger or resentment towards her, only deep guilt and grief as he replayed the scene over and over in his head. Her words echoed in his mind, her sacrifice coming from the thought that she would have to spend another eternity after losing someone that had failed to fulfill her wishes...and that she had cared very deeply for.

"Brother… No…it can't be!" Nunnally shook silently, tears forming in her eyes, "No! NO! Brother, come back! Please! You can't die!" She quickly picked up his hand, lifting it to her face and crying against it.

"I love you! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I love you! Brother!" Seeing his eyes slowly closing, she howled even more, falling against his chest and sobbing.

"I didn't…I didn't know…!" Her voice turned hysterical.

Lelouch felt guilty once more, and he felt the need to say something reassuring to her before he left her. "You only wanted to…!" Nunnally kept crying.

"Yes…I wanted to destroy the world…and create a new…" There, his voice trailed off, and he fell silent.

Nunnally realized the worst had come, and screamed in anguish, crying heavily against him as Cornelia shouted loudly, "The demon Emperor Lelouch has perished! Free the hostages!" As her order was carried out, many people spilled out from the buildings that bordered the street, everyone rushing forth to the vehicle that Lelouch and everyone else stood upon.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" They all chanted, calling out their savior's name.

Suzaku stood atop the platform, swinging his sword to the side, splattering the blood off its blade as he stood as a proud, symbolic figure. Yet behind the mask, tears poured from his eyes as he gazed down at Lelouch's lifeless body, Nunnally weeping over it hysterically.

"Who is that?" Tamaki asked, flabbergasted at the scene.

"That's Zero!" Kallen said loudly, confidence in her voice, everyone turned to look at her.

They were surprised to see the tears in her eyes, but she had a determined look on her face, "It's Zero! I know it!" The others didn't know why, but they slowly accepted what she said, seeing the mess this was turning into.

"This isn't good! Too much of a ruckus! Retreat!" Jeremiah ordered loudly, and slowly all the vehicles started backing away, Suzaku still standing proudly atop the platform.

Lelouch couldn't help but open his eyes slightly; Nunnally was sobbing too hard that she couldn't even notice his shallow, rapid breathing, and with that, the little spasms of pain that arched throughout his body in flinches. But when he stole a look at his surrounding, even for just millisecond, Nunnally made eye contact with him, a short pause in her sobbing, changing into hiccups.

"B-Brother…?" She leaned in closer, only to be interrupted as Zero came down from the platform.

He slashed his blade downward, severing her bonds and freeing her, "Come with me, My Lady." She gazed up at him, wonder on her face, but she knew that this was not Zero.

"Su…za…ku?" Her tone was slow and halting, doubt in her eyes, but she knew that voice.

Zero didn't answer the question, rather he helped her up, carrying her in his arms to the chained main members of the Black Knights. Then he set her down gently, and quickly, he freed them from their bonds, standing still as they rubbed their sore wrists and arms. Then they quickly turned to look at him, doubt in their eyes, but a faked, relieved look on all of their faces.

"I knew you wouldn't have left us, Buddy!" Tamaki wasted no time in walking over and hanging an arm around Zero.

Nunnally gazed at all of them, feeling timid and afraid, for these were those who rebelled against the Britannian Empire, her lineage. Yet as they turned to look at her, they showed no signs of hostility, only pity and sadness, "You are…Lady Nunnally Britannia, first and only daughter of the consort Lady Marianne and the Emperor Charles Vi Britannia, aren't you?" Ohgi asked in a kind tone, sounding respectful as he spoke.

She slowly nodded, her eyes gazing at all of them in awe…until they settled on Kallen, who smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello, Nunnally…"

"Kallen…" She still couldn't get over the fact that Kallen, the quiet, shy girl who talked to her in Ashford Academy, was one of the main members of the Black Knights.

"Do you know each other?" Tamaki looked back and forth at the two, scratching his head in confusion with his free hand.

Empress Tianzi walked over, looking up at Zero gratefully, but even the young Empress had a doubtful look in her eyes, "Is that really you, Zero? You weren't really…" Her eyes trailed over to the limp, lifeless body of Lelouch. Everyone turned to gaze at the body, anger and resentment on their faces, but also pain and betrayal.

Zero stayed silent for a moment, before saying in a superior tone, "Yes, I am Zero. This…fool was merely an imposter of me, you no need to fear any longer, for now, world peace shall be granted." Even though his words sounding like that of what Zero would usually say, they all noticed the change in the voice, but they said nothing.

Then, he turned to look up at Jeremiah, who had moved to stand next to the throne, then at the still-chained Schneizel, who gazed at Zero in wonder. Zero quickly walked up to him, freeing him from his bonds as well, letting the prince fall to his knees. But just as suddenly, he stood up, kneeling while getting into a bowing position, "My Lord, Zero! I am Schneizel el Britannia, next in line to the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia! I pledge my life and service to you! I shall serve you to the ends of the Earth!" His head was bowed, and his act surprised everyone except Zero himself.

"Very well, Prince Schneizel, rise." The prince did so obediently, standing to attention while facing Zero.

"Please order the soldiers and royal guards to-" Zero started.

"I pass down the leadership of being Emperor of the Britannian Empire to Nunnally Vi Britannia!" He announced immediately, turning to Nunnally and bowing to her as well.

She looked surprised and shocked, then nervous and worried, "No! I-I can't! That's not possible!" She tried to deny it, the others looking confused.

"Can he even do that?" Tamaki looked at Ohgi, a questioning look on his face.

"I…don't know. Frankly, I'm not even sure if he's in his right mind currently." Ohgi rubbed the back of his head, looking worried.

Suddenly, Jeremiah leaped down from his place on the platform, landing next to where Nunnally sat on the floor before bowing to her, "I shall serve you, protect you, and fight for you. My life is in your hands, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" He stood up, backing away slightly.

"All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" As he shouted, Zero and the members of the Black Knights slowly joined in on the chorus, attracting everyone's attention.

The civilians who had been following them on foot heard the shout and joined in, "All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia! All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia! All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" Nunnally, blushed, looking embarrassed, but straightened up, sitting proudly.

Zero then offered out a hand to her, which she took and was swept up into his arms, being carried up the platform. Camera crews had joined in the fray, and now they had an international live broadcast going around the world. Zero was shown carrying Nunnally to the throne, her sitting down it, and looking forward with a look of superiority, but also nervousness. "I accept the role and leadership of being the 100th Empress of the Britannian Empire!" Her voice, though she looked small, sounded strong and carried far.

Her announcement was greeted by cheers from all around, a mix of "All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" and "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" going around.

The Black Knights turned to face forward in an organized line, showing them pledging their loyalty to the Britannian Empire as they stood to attention, shouting, "All hail, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" Zero himself stood next to the throne as Nunnally sat, creating an impressive scene.

As Lelouch watched this while everyone was distracted, he gave a slight smile, a sense of having achieving his greatest wish filling him.

Finally, at long last, the rebellion had ended…and the Requiem began.

**~~~...~~~**

"Ugh! Curse this, it just won't let me!" Lelouch cursed, dropping the knife from his hands, its blade stained with his blood. Suzaku stood off to the side, still donning the clothing and mask that represented Zero.

"Lelouch, don't strain yourself, alright?" His best friend gazed at him, a worried look on his face, pulling off the mask.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, a sense of dread washing over him as the Geass insignia blaze brightly on his forehead. Suzaku understood his distress, for if he were to live an eternity like C.C. had…watching everyone close to him move on…and leaving him behind with only their memories of themselves. It was just too…cruel, and that was the price one must pay in return for receiving the power of the Geass.

"Just… leave me for a while…alright?" He sounded tired, sinking down to the floor and looking dejected.

Suzaku was reluctant, but seeing how much sorrow his best friend was in…he couldn't bear it, "I'll be back later, okay? Just…get some rest." Then, he was gone.

Lelouch had been granted a room solely for himself in the royal palace, hidden away from everyone else. Everyone in the entire palace, even Nunnally, was warned to absolutely stay away from the room, or else there would be harsh consequences by Zero. Now, he laid back on the bed, tired from his many attempts of killing himself, but all attempts failed as the Code activated each time.

The knife wound he had made over his heart pained greatly, but it was healing, turning into only a pale scar within a few seconds. "Curse it…why, C.C.? I would have granted your wish…but not…not in that kind of way!" His tone became bitter with grief.

_Sorry…Lelouch…_ Those two words that she spoke spun around and around in his mind, never letting him forget the deep sorrow C.C. had on her face as she spoke. And now he was stuck, living an eternity, burdened with these stabbing feelings and guilt forever.

"I can't bear it! I need to find some way… Any way! Just as long as the Geass and Code is contained!" He quickly sat up, tapping the ground with his foot, thinking furiously.

Suddenly, a thought struck him…an idea that he couldn't believe he completely didn't consider at all, even though because of it, it started this entire mess. Quickly, in his mind he formed the plan; it was a simple but very effective one…and Suzaku would agree to it, whether he found it pleasing or not.

A little content, Lelouch laid back onto the bed, turning on his side and gazing at the wall blankly, then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**...**

"Lelouch? Wake up, are you seriously _that_ tired?" Suzaku shook Lelouch awake, who groaned in return, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Still dressed in his Zero uniform, he held a tray that held a bowl of soup, a plate of rich meat, and a cup full of warm tea, "The cooks offered me this to eat, and I decided to bring some to you…" Lelouch gazed at it, bleary-eyed, before picking up the cup of tea and slowly drinking it.

Suzaku watched in silence as Lelouch drank the tea, wondering what his best friend was thinking of at the moment. Then, Lelouch set the tea down, gazing down at his lap for a moment before turning to get off the bed, Suzaku set the tray down and watched him.

Slowly, Lelouch paced around, a thoughtful look on his face, but also accompanied by grief, and the look stung Suzaku in the heart. Then Lelouch abruptly turned around, walking over to Suzaku and setting both hands on his shoulders, "Suzaku, I have a proposal! You may not like it…but promise me you'll go along with it." His tone was so serious but also pleading that Suzaku couldn't refuse.

"S-Sure, Lelouch." He gazed at him worriedly, wondering what the proposal was.

"I don't have time to explain, or rather I don't want to. Just…listen to my orders carefully, and set everything up according to what I say, alright?" Suzaku nodded automatically, the worried feeling growing stronger.

Lelouch nodded, a smile finally forming on his lips once more, "Okay, listen closely. First, I need you to…" And away he began giving his orders, Suzaku frowning in confusion the entire time.

But when Lelouch was finished, he quickly got up, nodding in agreement and started out the door immediately to carry out the orders. Lelouch sat back down on the bed, a serene feeling passing over him as a first in a long time. Then, he reached down and picked up the half-finished up of tea, now cold, and finished it.

**~~~...~~~**

Suzaku gazed around him at the large, empty room, located deep under the palace, "What is Lelouch planning with this…?" He looked down at the object in front of him.

It was the sphere-shaped capsule that supposedly contained poisonous gas, but rather it was the holding cell for C.C. at the very beginning, then later used as a decoy for Lelouch as the original Zero to save Suzaku.

As his curiosity grew stronger, there was the sound of the door behind him suddenly opening. He quickly turned around, only to see Lelouch standing there. "I carried out the orders as you said. I told them to shut off all the cameras and all the guards to clear out for you to come down here. But why here? And what are you going to do with the capsule?" Then, he noticed the black cloak that Lelouch was wearing, and the odd position his body seemed to be in underneath.

"Lelouch…what are you wearing?" Before he could say anything, Lelouch shook himself a little, allowing the loosely-clasped clasp to undo itself, revealing what he wore underneath.

It was the same straitjacket that C.C. had been wearing in the beginning when they found her, and Lelouch was tightly bounded, only his legs and mouth remaining free. "What are you…?" Then Suzaku slowly turned to look back at the capsule, then Lelouch, then back.

"No…you're not… Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped as he realized Lelouch's intention.

Lelouch gazed back at his astounded friend, his eyes narrowing slightly, "And so, Emperor Lelouch died… And the world moved on…" His tone became hardened, Suzaku knew that at this point, whatever he said wouldn't change Lelouch's decision.

Lelouch continued on his explanation, "But, I'm still alive. No matter what I tried, my Code wouldn't let me die. To C.C. who forced the Code onto me and died," his voice cracked here for a moment, remembering her last moments, "I bear no resentment… Because now, I understand her eternal suffering." He shook a little as he said this.

"I accept this, my penance heavier to bear than death…" Here, his voice finally trailed off as he gazed at the capsule.

Suzaku was silent for a moment, before softly speaking up, "Are you really going to do this, Lelouch?" He didn't mean for it to happen, but his voice broke, becoming more of a cry.

"Yeah…to the world, I'm already dead, after all…" Seeing his friend still trying to stay strong-willed, Lelouch couldn't help but feel ashamed at causing even more grief upon him, for Suzaku had already sacrificed so much.

"I'll seal away myself for all eternity…together, with this Code that is the source of Geass. I…and the Code as well, would only be dangerous entities to a peaceful world." As he slowly came to the end of his explanation, the capsule opened, smoke spilling out from the inside.

He gazed at the inside, no feelings of hesitation or having second thoughts occurring to him, "This is goodbye…Suzaku…" His voice was now only a murmur.

As he was about to step within the capsule, he was suddenly interrupted, "Big Brother!" The voice, so familiar to him, cause him to turn around quickly, his eyes widening.

Nunnally was there, sitting in the wheelchair with Sayoko behind, pushing it and having brought her here. On Nunnally's face, she had an unusual look on her face, her voice was quiet and trembling as she spoke, "It's not fair, Big Brother…" She slowly bowed her head.

_Nunnally?!_ He felt as if everything around him was slowly shattering.

"Never telling me anything… Always deciding things and going off and doing things on your own…" She gripped her hand together tightly, her head still bowed.

Then, she looked up at him, who was surprised by her pained expression, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes, "Big Brother, please… Don't leave me alone anymore!" Her voice was filled with all the painful emotions that she had been holding in for far too long.

Lelouch gave her a sad look, "Nunnally…hearing you say that is enough for me…" He smiled once for her, before turning away abruptly.

"Do it, Suzaku!" He quickly stepped into the capsule.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally cried out, shocked that he was really leaving her.

Suzaku flinched from where he had been standing off to the side, being quiet the entire time. Then he quickly reacted and made the capsule to close, the lid slowly coming down to seal Lelouch away.

He sat in there, a sad smile on his face as he watched the world being shut out around him. His last sight was Nunnally's face, tear-stained and pleading, a desperate look in her eyes before the capsule completely closed up, sealing Lelouch away.

"No! Big Brother!" She wailed, breaking down once more, sobbing her very life out.

Suzaku felt awkward standing there, wearing his mask even though he knew that Nunnally already recognized him. She continued to cry heavily, pounding on the capsule as she willed for her brother to come out once more, but it stayed firmly shut.

"Sayoko…please try and calm Nunnally down, and to…keep quiet about this entire ordeal, please?" Suzaku asked Sayoko, who smiled kindly and nodded wordlessly.

With a sigh of relief, he turned to leave the room, only looking back once at the capsule, then turning away once more.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally wailed loudly.

**…**

_My rebellion is over… _Lelouch thought to himself as he laid there in the capsule, slowly being lulled to sleep… A sleep for all eternity.

_For now, if my Requiem sounds throughout the world, the Zero Requiem will be completed… _As he thought this, he felt a sense of relief wash over him, he could finally rest.

_Neither I nor the Code are needed any further… For as long as the world remains unbroken… _His last thought before drifting off into unconsciousness, then he fell to the sleep of eternity.

**~~~...~~~**

***KRSSHH*** Lelouch slowly woke up, his mind distorted yet his body feeling just fine. The sound that he just heard…it was the capsule being opened, and that triggered him to be awoken.

Slowly, the lid lifted up, bright light filtering in…then a face came to view, "Nunnally?!" Lelouch gasped at the face that looked in at him, a look of surprised on her own face.

When the capsule fully opened, he blinked for a moment, managing to unbound himself and covering his eyes from the bright light, "Are you the one who awakened me?" He felt dazed, but he had to ask for the reason why the capsule was opened.

"Yes…" The girl answered softly, feeling timid and a little wary of Lelouch.

He slowly gazed up at her, "And your name is…?" His hair, having grown to a great length after a millenium of resting, seemed to swirl around him as he sat in the capsule.

She quickly straightened up as she was asked, placing a hand over her chest, "My name is Lilia Vi Britannia. I am the fourth princess of the 115th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

Lelouch then stepped out of the capsule, feeling a rear of shock and surprised, a millenium had already passed while he was sealed away, which meant that…Suzaku…and everyone was dead. Before he could grieve over the thought, Lilia spoke up once more, " 'If World Peace is ever broken once again, open this sphere.' For hundreds of years, the Royal Britannian Family has passed down these words." She stood straight up, her hand still placed over her heart as she spoke to Lelouch.

He stood still, letting the words sink in, realizing what she was saying, _World Peace…had been broken once again?_ Even as he spoke the words over and over in his mind, he didn't feel the slightest bit of surprise. Rather, he had expected this to happen.

_Thank you, Nunnally…for passing on this message. I will never forget you…_ He sent the thanks up to the heavens, wherever Nunnally may be right now, he hoped it reached her.

Then, Lilia spoke up timidly once more, "Umm…excuse me, but what's your name?"

Lelouch stood still for a moment, his long hair swirling around him, then he lowered his face into his hands, as if he had difficulty remembering it. "I am Lel-" Suddenly, he stopped there, a smile forming on his lips.

"No…" He lifted his face up and turned to face Lilia directly, a calm look on his face as he smiled, "My name...is R.R." She gazed at him in surprise, his name sounding very odd to her.

He continued to smile, kneeling to bow to her in a respectful manner, "Well then, Princess… Shall I hear your wish?"

And so, the Requiem ends, and a new Rebellion begins.

…

_(A/N: Sooo, what did you think? I put in some extra stuff for more emphasize, and other thoughts and feelings that the characters could've been feeling at the time, but it couldn't be shown in the fan-made manga. I hope you enjoyed this prologue! To be honest, I'm not sure __**how**_ _to start this fanfic off, like… OMG, this possibilities! Please do leave suggestions in a review, or personally PM me, this might just be a large-scale project that I need MANY people to help me on… _

_I'm sorry if this also gave you feelz, so please don't kill me ;-; Luffs chu~!_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	2. An Encounter From the Past

(A/N: Chapter Update date: May 9th, 2015.

Aaand heeere's chaaapter twooo! XD Yeah yeah, it's been months, but hey, this needs A LOT of planning! Like bruh, we're making a new world here, a new adventure, like goddammit, hory shet!

Oh, and I have a lovely, AWESOME, FANTASTIC co-writer with me now, his name is UltimoFear and he's AMAZING! Dude, all his ideas are just fabulous and I love his way of thinking and manipulating! If you ever need help with a fanfic, I recommend you to go ask him immediately. Go check out his 'fics too, because they are just stunning!

Aaannnyyyways, we could use some suggestions right about now, anything really. But I think we've already got the Geass power think figured out, new generations of Knightmare frames and all that XD But please do leave a review on suggesting something new, or PM me it~! Enjoy chapter two!)

…

Lilia stood there, comprehending R.R.'s question as she tightly gripped a hand to her chest, gazing down at him kneeling before her in respect. She swallowed hard a little, taking a deep breath, remembering that she had chosen to open the capsule and that she had to deal with whatever was inside.

She closed her eyes briefly, steadying herself before firmly looking down at the kneeling R.R., "My wish…is to bring peace upon the world once more! I wish for the new threat against not only the Holy Empire of Britannia, but also the entire world to end!" Spreading her arms outward, proclaiming her wish loudly, she felt exhilarated with herself, knowing that she must put on a brave face to represent the entire rebellion.

Lelouch smiled a slightly, slowly rising from his position, "Very well, in return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine. If you enter this contract, you will live…as a normal human, but also as one completely different, do you agree on these lines of our contract?" As he stood, he suddenly realized that the words that slid so smoothly past his lips were the same words that C.C. had spoke to him when they had made their contract of the Geass power.

Lilia trembled slightly, but she gazed back at his amethyst-colored eyes with determination, nodding solemnly, "On my honor and title as the Fourth Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, I give my blessing and agreement to the lines of this contract that we make! I will gain your vital and invaluable help and knowledge for our coming battle, and in return I shall grant your own wish no matter the cost!"

"Then…let me show you…the world of C, and the memories of all the past contracts that has been made." He reached forward and clasped her clenched hand, holding it in his own.

As he did, Lilia's entire body jolted, her back arched as her eyes gazed into a whole new world. Memories, so much memories…it all flowed into her, showing her shocking, unexplainable images. It showed her a world that she didn't recognize…an entirely new planet of some unknown origin. Then the scene flashed away, a new image appearing in her mind: An entire planet, occupied with strange people; their eyes were closed, dressed alike, and they each had a strange sigil blazing brightly on their heads. That image too flashed away, showing her the galaxy, whirling away and morphing into a colorful image of some…extraordinary system at work.

Lelouch slowly repeated his words, his own eyes closed as he passed on the memories to her, "You will live…as a normal human, but also as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life…" His hold on her hand tightened a little as his own memories flooded into her.

Lilia saw a whirlwind of memories, but she couldn't piece together to understand that they personally belonged to Lelouch. All she could comprehend was that the memories were showing her of another rebellion…one that seemed to have been set back long ago. Fires engulfed many buildings, wars were breaking out everywhere, the Holy Empire of Britannia, old generations of Knightmares at work. She also saw many people flash by her eyes, all looking to be slightly familiar…but she couldn't quite place it.

"If you accept this power, you must make my one wish come true as well, the power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude, living among humans yet separated from them. The power of the king will make you lonely indeed… If you are prepared for that then…" Lelouch started to speak, relaxing a little as the memories were thinning out.

Lilia was the one this time to grip his hand tightly, "I am still prepared to make this devotion! I hereby enter into this contract!" Oddly, she felt the last line of words come to her easily, as if all of this was…natural to her.

Lelouch opened his eyes, lowering his head, and let go of her hand, stumbling back before collapsing altogether. Lilia swayed a little, looking dazed as the memories faded away, but regained control of herself. Then, she felt a peculiar sensation in her body…or more like her eyes. She felt as if there was a sudden sense of purpose…she could feel the power granted to her by R.R. flowing through her, giving her knowledge of the power.

Trying to get a grip on herself, she slowly walked towards Lelouch, looking down at his peaceful, still face. Without knowing why, she knelt down next to his head, brushing his long hair back. She peered at his face intently, noting that he looked strangely familiar…very familiar… Her hand then moved on its own to brush back his long bangs, exposing his forehead…and showing the sigil that she had seen in the memories marked on.

The sigil had a semi-diamond shape, the top point of it gone and instead, the opposite sides of the diamond branched away. Looking at it closely, she could make out that it looked as though the branching sides were wings. It was quite large and noticeable with his bangs out of the way, but surprisingly, as she brushed his bangs back in place, they covered the entire insignia. Strangely, she felt as if the sigil was very familiar to her as well…but again, she couldn't quite place it.

She held his long hair in her hands, trailing her hands down the locks before letting them drift down. R.R. had fair skin, his dark lashes bordering his eyelids fluttering a little as she touch them slightly. His lips were smooth and attractive-looking, altogether giving him the appearance of a peaceful slumberer. Lilia then felt embarrassed, seeing that Lelouch was quite good-looking, but she couldn't get rid of the wary feeling that she had inside of her. R.R. looked so familiar, yet she couldn't remember who he looked like…

"Hey, Lilia—I mean Your Majesty~, what's taking so long, eh?" She quickly turned around as the sarcastic, loud voice reached her ears.

A small group of people had appeared at the doorway to the room, the one leading them being a girl. She was dressed in a high-collared trench coat that seemed to be styled as a lab coat, the coat wrapped around her entire body, the emblem of Britannia imprinted on the left side of the coat. The coat trailed down to her ankles, the hem splitting away near the knees and revealing her to wear tight black leggings with white ankle boots on. She was a slightly tall woman who had noticeable tanned skin, yet her hair was a surprising shade of lilac. It was long and wavy—almost the same length as R.R.'s long hair, reaching just past her thighs.

Wearing large, rimless glasses and carrying a clipboard, she looked like some sort of professional scientist or doctor. Then, having a pen poised over the clipboard and looking like she was ready for anything, a determined look on her face to follow, anyone would automatically make way for her or treat her with high respect.

"Hmm, who is that?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at the unconscious R.R. …then her eyes trailed to the open capsule.

Her lilac eyebrows immediately shot up as she pieced together everything immediately, "No way! W-Was that what was inside that capsule? Him?" She pointed the butt of her pen at Lelouch, flicking it between him and the capsule.

The few individuals behind her started to push into the room, wanting in on whatever was happening in the room. Lilia quickly stood back up, still facing them as she moved to stand in front of R.R., "No one harm or touch him in any way, but yes, Amita, this man here was what dwelled within this capsule."

A young man came forth, a cautious look on his face, "I-Is he dead?" Despite what Lilia had commander, he lightly nudged R.R. with his foot.

She hissed at him, swatting him away, "No he isn't dead! And don't treat him as if he were a dead animal, Kohaku!"

Kohaku, with his hands tucked into his pocket and having disheveled dark maroon hair, he looked as if he were a troublemaker. If it weren't for the solemn, serious look he naturally had on his face, people wouldn't be able to take him seriously no matter what situation they would be in.

"Oi, Hayato, what do you think of this guy then?" Kohaku called over his shoulder, another young man walking forth lightly.

Having light brown hair and fair skin, along with his seemingly slim figure and slouched position, he seemed quite friendly and nice. He had a relaxed expression on his face, looking as if every moment he lived through was a happy one. Anyone who first met him would think that he was a carefree guy, noting his relaxed state and easy way of speaking. However, as he looked down at R.R., Lilia quickly placed a hand in his face, stopping him from coming closer.

"Hayato, I trust this man completely, so you have no right to label him as a danger to any of us, understood?" She knew that despite his looks, he was actually very dangerous and deadly when provoked or in battle.

He looked startled for a moment before smiling good-naturedly, "But of course, Lilia, whatever you say." Then he turned back to Kohaku, "If the Princess declares that a stranger is safe and that she trusts him herself, then I'll follow in her decisions and accept him too." Kohaku rolled his eyes at his teasing words.

Then a girl pushed past both men, standing right next to Lilia as if they were close friends—which they were. She also had long hair like both Amita and R.R., reaching down just above her thighs and colored a brilliant crimson. Having light skin and a slim build and curvy figure, many guys would immediately focus all attention to her, "Hey, be careful, Lilia… I mean, this guy was inside that capsule for who knows how long since that capsule existed…this is all too weird to handle, so be on guard, okay? I don't want you to go and do reckless, foolish things again that endangers yourself."

"Of course I will, Adah, don't worry. you don't have to watch over me all the time!" Lilia shook her off before smoothing her hair back, still making sure no one approached R.R.

"Alright then, but me and Juro will be watching this…man's every move, understood? We've sworn to protect you from all harm, and we will make sure to keep our sworn oath." She waved her hand behind her at another guy, Juro, who bowed respectfully to Lilia as he was called out.

He seemed to look like the fraternal twin of Amita, everything even the shade of their eyes being the same; the only difference being his hair was colored a bland shade of icy blue.

Everyone in the room were obviously familiar with each other, even the uniforms they all wore were alike—Lilia and Amita being the only ones not . The style of their uniforms were the same, just slightly altered for the different genders. They all wore the same long, black uniform coat with white trimmings on it, the emblem of Britannia on the right biceps of the long sleeves. For the guys, they wore plain black combat pants with black combat boots while the girls wore black miniskirts and knee-high combat boots.

For Hayato and Adah personally, they were the only ones who also wore black commander hats, but instead of having the Britannia emblem on it, the Black Knights emblem was imprinted on the caps. Then Lilia realized why the sigil on R.R.'s head was so familiar…it looked exactly like the Black Knights symbol, except the Black Knights symbol had a sword going through the center of the diamond, and that it had long points beneath the "wings".

"Hayato, Kohaku, can you two please bring him?" She gestured at R.R., who was still laying unconscious, "I'll lead the way, but please treat him with sincere care. If this man could really help us in this war…then his health must be top priority." Hayato immediately relented and came forth to lightly hold up the upper half of R.R. Kohaku was less willing but still came over to hold up his legs.

"Amita, I need you to come with me and check to see if his health and state of mind is in good condition." She called to the girl in the lab coat, who immediately glided over.

"Adah, Juro, I want you two to go oversee the battle plans, then come and report to me what suggestions the war council has made, understood?" The two saluted her loudly, turning away immediately and leaving the room.

Lilia nodded, satisfied with the work and walked out of the room, Hayato and Kohaku followed immediately, Amita bringing up the rear. She closed the door to the chamber, putting in a password lock to the chamber before quickly following, scribbling notes down on her clipboard as she did.

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Only the muffled sounds of their footsteps on the carpeted door was heard as they made their way down several, extravagant hallways. There were guards in every hallway, all bowing to the passing group in respect while eyeing the unconscious R.R. in suspicion. Lilia walked with a confident pace, knowing that as the Fourth Princess, she must put on an act of superiority and confidence.

Down more hallways they went, turning and turning until they finally came upon the top floor of the massive estate. Lilia turned to look down her left, then her right before heading that way, walking more slowly and being more cautious now. Surprisingly, Kohaku and Hayato were doing fine, noting with amazement how light R.R. seemed to be. The entire time, Hayato had taken care to not tread on R.R.'s hair, rather wrapping it together and setting it lightly on his chest.

Finally, Lilia stopped in front of a massive pair of grand double doors, "My my, you're going to use this room?" Amita commented, laughing slightly as she tapped the butt of her pen against her chin thoughtfully.

Lilia didn't answer, only swung open the double doors and made her way in, the other following behind her.

Inside, it revealed to be a spacey room, an entire wall being only panels and panels of glass windows. Massive draperies hung on either side of the windows, made to be able to cover the entire wall and block out all sunlight if need be. Kohaku and Hayato set down R.R. on the large canopy bed that was set against another wall, taking care to make sure he wasn't laying in an undignified position.

Amita immediately sat next to him on the bed, setting down her clipboard and pen, checking his entire body to make sure he was fine. Lilia took the priority of drawing the drapes, refusing the offers of help from both Hayato and Kohaku. When the room was dim, only the strongest of sunlight filtering through the drapes and lighting the room, they all gathered around R.R. gazing down at him as Amita continued to exam him.

After a while of silence, Amita settled back, writing down long lists of notes on her clipboard before standing up. Lilia and the other two waited for her words of results.

She brushed back her long hair, then tapped the pen against her chin thoughtfully for a moment, "Hmm, he's in perfect condition as much as I can see. He doesn't seem to be suffering from any mental illness, and besides the fact that he's unconscious, I'm sure he's fine. So all we have to wait is for him to wake up, then interrogate him."

"That's good to hear…" Lilia gave a sigh of relief, relaxing her tensed position.

"Well then, me and Hayato are going to go now, alright? We'll see you down in the Throne Room, Lilia." And with that, the two men left.

Amita wrote a few more words down on her clipboard before also making her way to the door, "Lilia, rest easy, alright? I'm sure he's fine." Then she made to walk out the door, only to stop and turn back, a strange look on her face, "You know, Lilia…this man…he looks strangely…" Then she stopped speaking, her mouth still open in mid-sentence.

Lilia frowned a little, cocking her head to the side slightly, "What do you mean to say, Amita?"

She tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully once more, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, then down again. Sighing slightly, she shrugged a little, "I don't know…but I feel as if we should really know him…" Shaking her head, she turned and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

Lilia gazed at the closed door for a few more moments before turning to look back down at R.R., resting a hand of her own on one of his. Lightly gripping it, she lifted his hand up to her face, pressing it to her lips before she set it back down. She felt the impulse to do it; even if she had just met him—or rather set him free, she felt as if…he had some sort of protective nature about him.

Sighing just like Amita did, she stood up from the bed, trying to reposition R.R. into a more comfortable position before lightly brushing herself off. She then walked over to the double doors, gazing back at R.R. once more for a long moment before opening the doors and exiting. Shutting the doors behind her, she took a deep breath, shaking a little before coming to a decision. Turning to look at the locks on the doors, she then reached into a hidden pocket on her uniform, coming up with an impressive-looking key.

Using it, she locked the doors to the room, her hands shaking as she did. Forgive me, R.R. …but we can't be too cautious… She slid the key back into the hidden pocket, then steered herself away from the door.

~~~...~~~

Lelouch shifted around uncomfortably in his state of unconsciousness…for the same dream was coming back to him as he laid there, oblivious to the world once more.

The dream…always the same, peculiar dream ever since the day he died as Lelouch Vi Britannia in public, executed by Suzaku behind the mask and face of Zero. He hated the dream…it gave off too much of a sense of something that was too good, too beneficial.

The dream…it started with him appearing on a hay cart.

The sky was a brilliant blue, only a few white clouds dotting across it. The day was warm and peaceful, an occasionally cool breeze passing by to cool down the atmosphere.

The quiet rumbling of a hay cart was heard, making its way up the dusty, dirt road. Piled high with hay, only the hay cart driver was visible, but there was also another person—a young woman laying atop the mountain of soft hay.

Sprawled across the top of the hay, the woman laid her head upon a strange-looking stuffed toy, gazing up at the brilliant sky. Having long, green hair and dressed in the clothing of a foreign farm girl, she felt at peace. A hat and suitcase laid besides on her on the hay, a single, pink origami of a crane laid near her head.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she started speaking as if only to herself, "I said that Geass was the power of the Kings…that which would condemn you to a life of solitude," then she gave a soft laugh, "I think maybe that's not quite correct…right, Lelouch?" She tilted her head up to look at where the hay cart driver sat.

The hay cart driver said nothing, keeping his face concealed under the straw hat he wore and the flaps hanging down to shield the sides of his face. Then, he smiled slightly, lifting his head up slightly, showing his amethyst-colored eyes to the nothingness beyond which he could see.

Without warning, Lelouch suddenly jolted away, sitting up quickly on the massive bed and gasping for breath, sweat beading his forehead as his mind throbbed. Suddenly, he felt a trickle of liquid trailing down from his eyes, revealing it to be tears as he touched it.

He was crying.

There it was, the dream that kept repeating itself over and over to Lelouch. The same, accursed dream that continuously haunted him for a very long time. It was a dream that seemed to have served as a better end than his planned end for the Zero Requiem…it was too sweet of a dream, too beneficial for him to enjoy the slightest.

According to that dream…everyone who made it out after the long rebellion lived to the end, including both him and C.C. He had been the hay cart driver, and she had been the woman speaking to him as she laid atop the hay cart, telling him about Geass once more. Everything about it was so surreal, so shocking he couldn't handle it, yet that was the only dream that came to him in the millenium that he slumbered.

Holding his head up, he gazed down at the bed, still breathing a little hard from the sudden waking. "Why…why is it always that dream? Never a different one…not even a single nightmare to replace it… But then again, that dream…it could be counted as a nightmare to me itself…" Sighing deeply, he buried his head in his knees, hugging them close.

The once proud Lelouch Vi Britannia, who posed as Zero, leader of the Black Knights…and also served as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, now sinking to this sad state of a living being.

No…that wasn't an accurate to describe him…he wasn't truly a living being anymore. Rather, he felt as if he were just some sort of unexplainable life form existing to only server as a tool. Yes, that was what he thought of himself now; a mere tool used for his vast knowledge and incredible power granted to him through a painful sacrifice. Wait, no…not just one painful sacrifice…it was a mountain of excruciatingly painful sacrifices.

How long he sat there in that sorry position, he did not know. Only did he rise when he heard a knock from the door, the sound bringing him back to his senses.

Now he realized that the entire time, he had been sitting in a new room. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was granting Lilia the power of the Geass…and he knew the power that he had granted onto her. He felt as if it were natural to him as he granted her the Geass power, for whatever the wish was, the power granted onto the contracter depended on it. The most suitable of Geass power would be granted to the person who wished for it, and in return for being granted such a power, they must grant a wish of the person who gave gifted them the power.

"R.R., are you okay in there? I've brought Amita with me to make sure your health is in good shape." There was the sound of a lock turning on the outside, then the doors swung open.

Lelouch watched as Lilia came walking, a new woman behind her. The new woman looked like a scientist, her rimless glasses pushed up against the bridge of her nose and looking ready for anything. He felt cautious and wary of her, keeping still as he sat on the bed, watching their every move as they made their way over.

"Hmm, I'd like to check and see if your health has deteriorated in any way from being preserved in the capsule." Amita got right down to business, sitting down on the bed and gesturing for him to come closer, tapping her pen against the clipboard impatiently.

R.R. was silent for a moment, gazing at her intently before slowly coming closer to her. Why did she look so familiar?

Amita immediately took out many strange-looking equipment out from numerous hidden pockets on her lab coat, surprising Lelouch. In his opinion, not only seemingly technology, but also numerous other things of everyday life had become advanced considerably in the millenium he was sleeping.

Lilia stood off to the side as she watched R.R. being examined by Amita, trusting the scientist and doctor that she knew what she was doing. Fumbling around while waiting, she brushed down her clothing out of habit, having been taught from a young age that she must always look her best.

Then, as she thought about this, her mind trailed back into her memories from the past…specifically about her parents. The moment her parents' kind faces swam into view within her mind, she felt her heart close up, a tight feeling that hurt. Gripping a hand to her chest, she lowered her head slightly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, telling herself that she should get a grip on herself.

R.R. noticed this as Amita examined him carefully, making comments like "Oh, you have a rather weak and thin build" or "You need to eat more" or "Amazing! You don't seem like the athletic type, but your body is slim!" and such. He wondered why she had such a sad look on her face, the look making his heart twist around. Since Lilia looked almost exactly like Nunnally…he felt the same old protective feeling that he had felt whenever Nunnally was involved.

Gazing at her, he saw the similarity between the two more and more. Lilia had changed from her strange suit to a more noble clothing. Its style was slightly different looking from a millenium ago, but it had the same touches and design of royalty.  
Wearing a silver feathered gown that tightened at her knees, only to spread out like the soft folds of a goldfish tail, and with silver detached, trailing sleeves, she looked like a true Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Around her neck she wore a long silver chain, a pendant with the Black Knights insignia hanging from it.

"Alright, you seem in fine health, R.R.! But if you still feel worried about it, Lilia, then feel free to send him over to my ward, and I'll scan his body for accurate results." She tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully for a moment again, "Scanning him would also bring in helpful data that could help aid us drastically… You know what, Lilia? I want you to bring R.R. over some time so I can perform a scan on his body, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, she got up and left the room, writing quickly on her clipboard as she walked out.

Lilia then quickly stepped forward to R.R., her hand still clutched to her chest, "U-Um…before we start any planning…we need you for one last thing. I think it's required for us to have by our side if we wish to overcome the new danger to the world."

He lifted an eyebrow, looking curious, "And what may that be, if I'm obliged to ask?"

"You are. It's better if you come and see it for yourself, because we don't know what it is ourselves…and we believe that only you can activate it." She watched R.R.'s face closely, looking for any signs of recognition to her words.

However, he sat there looking utterly confused, his eyebrows knitted together, wondering what it could possibly be. Sighing, he relented and slowly got up from the bed, his hair swirling around it and falling to a rest against his back.

"U-Um—!" Lilia started.

He gazed at her, nodding for her to go on, "T-The clothes you wear…it looks rather uncomfortable… Do you prefer a change of clothing?"

Looking down, he realized that he was still wearing the straitjacket suit that he had gone into a millenium of rest with, noting that it did look rather strange in this new era. However…

"No, I would prefer to wear this for the time being. It helps…restrain myself since I've still yet to recover from my time in the capsule, and frankly I'm not sure if I'm sane. I would appreciate it if you did bring me to that scientist of your's place…Amita, was it?" He fixed the straps on the straitjacket suit, making sure to keep everything undone for now.

She bowed her head to him, her own long hair brushing forward, "Of course, whatever suits you. Now please, follow me."

Walking over to the door, she waited for him to follow. As he moved across the room to the door, the wide cuffs of the pants covered his feet, giving the impression as if he were gliding. She watched him move as if she were mesmerized, only to snap out of it as he tilted his head confusedly at her when he came up besides her.

"Shall we go now, My Lady?" He gave her a soft smile, offering a hand through his wide sleeves, fingers spread out.

Her breath caught as he smiled at her, taking his hand, "Do I remind you of someone, by any chance?" Her sudden question caught him off guard.

He laughed lightly, hoping that it masked the trembling tone in his voice, "A little, I suppose. You reminded me of my sister for a moment…but she is no longer here. Forgive me if my behavior seems odd to you."

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, "Not at all, as long as you're happy, then the plans for the oncoming battle will be carried out without a problem."

Then, without anymore talking, she led him out of the room, keeping the door open. Down the long hallway she led him until they came upon the long flights of stairs. R.R. allowed himself to be led along; his hair trailed down near his ankles, the ends of it brushing against the upper steps as they made their way down.

He looked around, studying the new structure and designs of the estate in the time he was asleep. In general, everything seemed the same—really nothing had changed. There were a few add-ons that seemed to help improve the estate: windows in needed areas, addition of new staircases, a strange system that helped people onto other floors automatically, and more.

Suddenly, Lilia quickly stopped, Lelouch nearly crashed into her as she did, "Is something wrong?" He gazed in front of them, wondering why she had stopped in front of a door.

"I went the wrong way…" She mumbled to him an apology, quickly turning away from the door and backtracking.

Lelouch stood still, keeping his grip firm on her hand, "No…you wanted to bring me here…but then lost the nerve at the last moment." She turned to gaze at him in surprise.

"H-How did you—? Nevermind…I wouldn't doubt that you have some sort of power that would make you be able to—" She started to speak, looking flustered.

He shook his head, "No, I noticed how much your hand was trembling as it held mine, and how you had a nervous but determined look on your face."

"Wow…you really pay attention to a lot of little details, don't you?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, if I was kept away in that capsule for such a long time, there has to be some special quality to me, right? Studying my opponents, or even allies is a very valuable attribute."

She relaxed a little, sighing in relief before walking back to the door, "Alright then…I wanted to show you this room—or rather compare you to someone in here."

Someone? He watched as Lilia placed her hand on a scanning device placed into the door. There was a beep of recognition and allowed them access into the room.

The moment he stepped inside, he felt his blood chill, body trembling.

Inside, there was a massive room, portraits of many people hanging from the walls, the portraits being bigger than life size. What chilled his blood was that he recognized a few portraits that seemed to be painted in a much more earlier time, the colors seeming more faded than most.

This was the room that held the portraits of the past Emperors of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

Lilia then walked forward, bringing him to a portrait that hung directly in the center of the middle wall, making it the first thing anyone would see when entering the room. He steeled himself as he recognized the portrait, staring in pale shock at it, gazing down and seeing Lilia's determined expression. Knowing there was no other way out, he made the feeble attempt of wide, high collar of his suit, shielding his face.

The portrait they came up to was of a young man, looking in his late teen years. Dark hair and amethyst-colored eyes, an attractive face with a dignified but kind look on it. He was positioned standing up, one hand covering his left eye with fingers outstretched, the other extended outwards as if he were about to give a command. His lips were curled into a cunning smile, dressed in the white robes of his choice as Emperor, the background being of an elegant garden.

It was Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lilia gazed up at the face of Lelouch intently, then turned back to look at R.R., noticing that he had lifted the collar of his suit up to cover his face. More suspicion arose within her as he continued to pull it higher, having noticed that she was gazing at him. Turning back to look at the portrait, she started to compare them, unease growing inside of R.R.

"The same manipulative eyes…the same dark hair—though much longer now, and the same build…" She let go of his hand, crossing her arms and gazing between the two, an accusing look on her face.

"I don't want to believe it…not after everything I heard that this man had done, it's too impossible. But then again…you were inside of that capsule, so you must've come from…another time, another era. Am I right?" R.R. only gazed down, averting his gaze from her's, unwilling to answer.

There was a reason that although she was only the Fourth Princess, people greatly respected her, "R.R., I command you to answer to me!" With quick movements, she reached up to his hand and yanked it away from the collar, letting it drop down to show his face.

Now he and the portraits looked like twins, the same amethyst-colored eyes, the same color hair, the same face, everything. The only difference was that the one in the portrait looked proud and dignified, and the real life one looked nervous and worried…terrified if not in the slightest.

"Lelouch vi Britannia…that is the name of this Emperor. It would be too much of a coincidence if he had a twin…so, are you—?" Suddenly, she was cut off by R.R. as both his eyes suddenly lit up, the Geass sigil appearing.

The scared, nervous look on his face became one of cold anger and determination. He placed one hand over his left eye, his fingers spread out so that it still showed through his fingers, and the other one stretched out to his side. Lilia was too late in realizing what was about to happen—when she had gained the Geass power, she immediately gained the knowledge of how it worked.

Too late that she realized though.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! You will forget that I am Lelouch vi Britannia, know me as only R.R., and never again will you see the similarity between me and Lelouch vi Britannia! We are two different people!" He commanded loudly, his outstretched arm turning to her.

She gasped as his Geass power overtook him, the power rushing to her mind, twisting the system and bending it to its user's will. Her eyes flashed red from the Geass power, her grimace turning into that of a calm, smiling person.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" She saluted him, standing to attention.

Almost immediately, the smile disappeared, replaced by confusion, "H-Huh? Why are we here?" She looked around her, a little dazed.

Lelouch took a deep breath, his heart beating at a fast pace from nearly being found out, She's a very intelligent person…I should tread carefully. Then he put on a slight smile.

"Did you forget, Princess? You wanted to show me these portraits for a reason, would you like to explain?" He hoped that she wouldn't notice the trembling tone in his voice.

She continued to look dazed for a moment, remind him so much of Nunnally, "I-I don't really…remember…"

"You look faint, Princess, are you sick? Should we go ask your scientist, Amita, for help?" He feigned innocence by worrying about her—both an act and also how he truly felt about her.

Waving him off, she struggled to look dignified, "No, I'm fine. Although I really don't remember why I brought you here…but that is not the matter now. I need you to unlock the last capsule immediately." She turned on her heel and started towards the door that led into the room, R.R. quickly following after her.

" 'The last capsule'? What do you mean, Princess?" He noted how fast her pace had become, taking it as a sign that she was flustered and nervous.

"You will see once we get there. I believe we have delayed enough time—the others are probably already there waiting for us." She didn't turn back to see if he was keeping up.

Down they went, surprising Lelouch. Never had he imagined that the estate had so many floors—then again, it has been a millenium, so much has changed. When they reached the main floor, Lilia started off down one of the many hallways that the grand room they came upon led off to. Lelouch struggled to keep up with her quick pace.

After a while, they came in on the massive throne room, she made her way behind the throne, surprising Lelouch that there were a secret flight of stairs leading down.

By the time they reached their destination, Lelouch was winded, remembering that he wasn't built for athletic activities. Lilia raised an eyebrow at his heaving figure, feeling fine herself, "Are you okay? Have…have you never ran a day in your life?"

He looked up at her, an embarrassed look on his face, "Well…not really I suppose…I've been in the capsule for so long that…you know, I wouldn't have had time to work out." Now it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"O-Oh! Right, I didn't mean to be rude! Please forgive me!" Even though knowing she was the Fourth Princess, she still felt very apologetic, even bowing to him.

Just then, the door they had arrived in front of swung open, an annoyed Kohaku appearing, "I heard a lot of talking out here, and decided to see who was taking their time. Lilia, hurry up!" He swept back into the room.

Lelouch felt annoyed, Kohaku's attitude seeming disrespectful and especially rude since it was Lilia, Fourth Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia that he was talking to. However, Lilia merely sighed in exasperation, "He's always been like that, Kohaku is his name. Don't mind his attitude, everyone in his family so far has had that personality, so don't take it personally."

"I see…" He still felt disgruntled towards Kohaku, but somehow…he reminded Lelouch of one of his fellow comrades in the Black Knights.

Suddenly, he snapped to attention, realizing that he was about to sink back into the past once more—he couldn't let that continue to happen. Bringing himself to attention, he allowed himself to be led into the room, immediately being confronted by a few people. He recognized Amita among the others in the room, but that was all.

Kohaku went to stand besides a male who had the attitude of an easy-going person, but Lelouch, after his many years of being involved with the first Great Rebellion, knew that there was something dangerous about the guy and that he should be wary. Taking a look around, he counted at least three males including Kohaku and the easy-going guy, and one other female besides both Lilia and Amita. He knew that he was being studied, sized up by the others, but honestly he could care less what they thought about him.

Now he understood how C.C. was able to be so carefree and cheerful, not bothered in the slightest to mingle with everyone at the academy while Lelouch himself was paranoid about their secret slipping out. After living—or sleeping, in his case—through a millennium, what others thought about him was the least of his worries. He stood with his back straight, arms crossed slightly as he gazed back at them, studying them in return. By far, he could tell that these people had somewhat special qualities to them, especially due to the fact that Lilia seemed to be quite familiar with them.

She walked towards them, turning back to Lelouch and introducing them one by one to him, "These people here are my closely trusted comrades, my main team. They are the ones that I trust with the most secret of details for a vitally important mission, putting the lives of many of our troops in their hands. This is how close we all are to one another, and worrying about betrayal is not something among us that's pondered upon frequently."

Impressive, he though. Yet, that only made him feel worse. He couldn't trust the main members of the Black Knights with his own identity as Zero—but then again, it was an entirely different situation for him than how it was now for Lilia.

Lilia gestured towards the male that stood next to Kohaku, the one that Lelouch felt wary of, "This is Hayato Hashimoto, he's in charge of commanding most of our troops, telling them which position is best suited to which squadron. It's a very important job, therefore Hayato is closely trusted." Hayato smiled, straightening up from his slouched position to bow towards Lelouch as he was introduced.

Then, she turned to Kohaku, who scowled at Lelouch and turned away, "This foul-tempered man here I've already introduced earlier, Kohaku Kamishiro. Kohaku is second-in-command, therefore if Hayato is busy or occupied with other tasks, Kohaku will help take over his duties temporarily. Other times, he contributes his help by aiding certain squadrons on what strategies they should use to carry out their assigned missions." Though he had given Lelouch a scowl, there now was a rather haughty look on his face as he was introduced.

Amita waved her hand before Lilia could even call her out, "We met earlier, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Amita Chamberlain, the main brains for this entire operation! Without me, we might as well be working as a fifth generation Knightmare Frame!" Though her self-introduction was short, Lelouch could already tell that she was also very important to the entire rebellion.

Lilia nodded at her, a tired smile on her face, "Oh, this is Adah Nakiri, in charge of the military equipment and weaponry. She works with Amita to develop new weapons or features to our generations of Knightmare Frames. By far, I could say that Adah knows how every type of weaponry that our military has works better than anyone else, even more so than Amita who created them at first." Adah, one of the females who had long, crimson hair and a curvy build, flashed Lelouch a smile, winking at him afterwards.

The last to be introduced was the last male of the group, a guy seeming to be in his late teens. At first, Lelouch thought that he and Amita were related—the only difference being that his hair color was a bland shade of icy blue instead of a lilac shade, but Lilia quickly cleared it up. "This is Juro Yamauchi, he's one of our…shall we say trump card? If I could sum up his main skill and contribution to our operation…it would be that he's the best in hand-to-hand combat. Bare-handed, he's powerful enough to take down several squadrons alone, but with the right weapons…he could probably take down an entire army, I'm not even exaggerating here." Lelouch's eyes widened at Juro's introduction, slightly surprised by how far humans themselves had come to after his millennium slumber.

Juro kept an expressionless face, bowing to him deeply when he was introduced, other than that saying nothing.

Now, Lilia turned to face the others, sweeping her hands towards Lelouch, "Everyone, this man here is what I believe what will help us turn the tide of this rebellion. There had to be a reason he was kept in that capsule, especially with the passed-down saying from Emperor to Emperor… 'If World Peace is ever broken once again, open this sphere.' It's quite clear now—this man, or R.R. as he has called himself, will help us in the rebellion."

Of course, Kohaku was the first one to speak up and object, "How could we be so sure? I mean, okay, we were there to witness his dramatic appearance from the capsule, but what does that prove? For all we know, he could be some kind of—set up hoax from the past Emperors to take over the future, our future, or something! If not that, wouldn't he be defected in some way after that supposed 'millennium' slumber?" Lelouch was surprised by Kohaku knowing how long he slept, but that was the least of his concern right now.

Lilia had a dark look on her face, fury showing in her eyes. It was quite obvious to see that she didn't like to be stood up against, even if Kohaku was part of her inner circles, "Are you questioning my decision? My authority as the Fourth Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia?"

"For the sake of this empire, yes. If your decision turns out to bring us all down, I will question it, I will counter it." He crossed his arms, a determined look on his face.

Without biting back at him, she used one hand to cover her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I…I just know it. You wouldn't understand—you didn't see what I had seen." Her statement brought more questioning from Kohaku.

However, Hayato quickly stopped him, a cheerful smile on his face, "Relax, if Her Majesty commands it, then we'll follow obediently, for that's our role. Have you forgotten that, Kohaku?" Despite his cheerful voice, everyone shuddered in fear, making Lelouch feel even more wary against Hayato.

"F-Fine, but if this man screws us all over, I will not hesitate to execute him on the spot." That was Kohaku's final proposal against Lelouch.

Just to end the arguments, Lilia snapped at him and agreed to his proposal, taking a deep breath of exasperation. Adah came over to knock Kohaku on the back of the head, Amita laughing as it played out. Juro stayed silent as usual, but now he was studying Lelouch with more interest.

"Come now, we have no time to waste, the last capsule must be opened." Here, Lelouch's interest was finally caught.

"What do you mean, Princess, by the last capsule?" His question brought a surprised look to not only Lilia's face, but also the others.

"You…don't know anything about it? I had assumed that you did, so we wouldn't have to worry about anything!" Lilia gazed at him worriedly.

Lelouch shook his head, waving his hands, "No…I honestly don't know what you speak of."

"Hey, R.R., come here then." Adah called him over, standing next to something.

As he walked over, his attention was immediately focused upon a new capsule that stood besides Adah, seeming similar to his own but…somewhat different. "Does this look familiar to you?" Adah knocked on the surface lightly, a ringing sound emerging.

He shook his head, kneeling down next to it, "I have never seen this before, I don't know what may be contained within."

Lilia sighed, looking troubled, "Well…this last capsule was also ordered to be opened if World Peace was ever broken again…"

"Then, let's take the risk. If you speak the truth about your comrades ability, then I'm sure that we'll be able to handle anything that's from a millennium ago." Lelouch explained, standing up.

"He's right, let's just go for it!" Without asking for his consent, Adah reached out to drag R.R. forward, falling back into the ranks of the other surrounding both the capsule and him.

Surprised for a moment, he briefly stumbled before catching himself. Lilia took a step forward, a determined look on her face, "As said earlier…I believe you're the only one who can open this capsule."

He was silent for a moment as he took her words in, then nodded slowly, "Then…tell me, Princess, how did you open my capsule?"

She tilted her head slightly before speaking in a clear voice, "I only needed to command loudly, 'I, a member of the Holy Empire of Britannia, with the royal blood running through my veins, commands this capsule to be opened!' That was all."

"I see…" Nodding slightly, Lelouch then turned back to the capsule.

As if on impulse, he slowly raised a hand to place against the cold, metal surface. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath before speaking in a commanding tone, "My name is…R.R., once a proud descendant of a respectable bloodline, and now tied to this era of a new rebellion blossoming. Under my power and command, this capsule will open." As soon as the words left his lips, the capsule then shuddered before letting out a loud hissing sound.

Everyone stood back immediately, watching as the lid slowly opened, smoke spilling out from the inside of it. They could all see the shadowy figure of something rising from the depths, only its silhouette showing. Taking a deep breath, they waited for it to show itself, standing in an offensive position in case of having to attack.

"Uhh…nnngh…rrgh…" The sound emerging from the figure sounded human, but they couldn't be too sure.

Lelouch suddenly straightened up, recognition slowly registering in his mind as the smoke started to clear out. Finally, a man stepped out from the capsule, the smoke sweeping aside as he stumbled forward, falling on all fours. Sputtering and coughing, he looked around groggily for a moment, his somewhat teal-colored hair disheveled. There was a strange kind of mask over his left eye, colored in orange and had an opaque eyepiece over it.

"W-Where am I? W-What era is this?" The man finally recovered enough to shakily speak, looking up at them all groggily.

Lelouch stepped back, feeling utter shock radiating throughout his entire body, feeling as if his entire world were changing once more. Just as the disbelief registered on his face, the man looked up at him, equal disbelief on his own face.

"It can't be…" Jeremiah Gottwald looked up at the ex-leader of the Black Knights, Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of Britannia.

…

(A/N: HA, FEEL THE CLIFFHANGER, SUFFER! Don't kill me please, if you're going to kill me, kill UltimoFear too, we both planned this cliffhanger together Dx Sooo, yeah, four months…how's it been? I see this fanfic has gathered quite a number of interested people… Nice.

So uhh, how's it going? Having fun with feelz? Umm yeah…heard about that new anime Owari no Seraph? Yeah, you should check it out… *awkward silence* …

SO ANYWAYS, HOPE YA ENJOY THAT CHAPTER AND YEAH, INTRODUCTIONS ARE MADE! YEP, REAL REAL NICE! YAH, COOL!

Okay, I also SPECIFICALLY need people to help me who can suggest new names for new modifications to the Knightmare Frames and also like new technology and equipment…because I absolutely suck at that. And also, I suck at MODERN technology we have now, aaand the names of the technology they had back in Lelouch's time in Code Geass and how it functions… SOMEONE PLEASE HELP I SERIOUSLY NEED FOR THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME IF YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THIS! WE HAVE A LOT TO DISCUSS ABOUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! )

~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~


	3. The First Blood

_(A/N: Chapter Update date: July 29, 2015 [Actually meant to post this update like 3-4 days ago but I was too lazy LMAO]_

_I'm tired and I honestly am lost with where I was going with this. ORIGINALLY, my planned "antagonist" was supposed to be __***whisper whisper whisper* **__BUT because I gathered AWESOME co-writers _[UltimoFear and MasterMelkor]_ I suppose there's going to be a few changes~! Thanks to also a few suggestions send by Guests! Okayyy, let's see what we can grill up here, yeah? I'm not sure what's exactly going on, but MasterMelkor is hard-core on history apparently_ _**( MM: I was a history major for a short time)**, sooo I guess we're adding real history in this. If I get a few facts wrong and MM doesn't catch it, forgive us! Aaannd yes, it is very necessary to wait a long time between chapters, since during the first month I just rest and forget about this fanfic, then later get up on my ass and actually try…SINCE it's due to this fanfic being a real hard-core one._

_And also I saw the number of reviews we had and follows/favorites and I'm just like "oH HAI RANDOM PEOPLE! 8'D" _

_Ahaha, I'm just rambling now, whatever just continue T~T )_

**…**

The world was spinning, changing, warping. Everything was growing fuzzy. Lelouch felt the strong urge to collapse, the pounding question and shock for the reason the unexpected appearance of Jeremiah Gottwald. However, he caught a suspicious look from Kohaku, the distrustful expression in the other's eyes bringing Lelouch to his senses. Putting on a fake yet realistic look of utter confusion but also pity, he staged the act of approaching the other cautiously, though he tried to communicate through only eye contact.

Jeremiah on the other hand, he was still dazed from his release from the capsule, his vision still blurry and disorientated. Seeing the fuzzy image of Lelouch approaching him, he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, opening his mouth to call out his name in question. However, Lelouch saw it coming and quickly cut him off, "How strange… Who would trapped this poor soul? He looks more fit for an orange farm than as a sacrificial lamb." Everyone else turned to gaze at Lelouch in a bizarre manner, baffled by his words.

On the other hand, Jeremiah's eyebrows shot up in surprise, going unnoticed by everyone else as their attention was focused on R.R.. The latter on the other hand, noticing Jeremiah's look of recognition at his words, calmed down mentally, though his expression and look on the outside didn't change in the slightest. Kohaku scratched the back of his head in frustration, trying to understand what R.R. had meant, the others looking just as baffled.

"What…do you mean, R.R.?" Lilia questioned him, an eyebrow lifted to show her curiosity.

He only smiled, though it was not one of secret, rather it was more like a modest smile, "What I meant was that this poor man here…he doesn't seem of significance. In fact, to me he seems more like someone who is more suited for manual labor rather than having a specific purpose to contribute to a future cause." The others gazed at one another, though they started to exchange agreeing looks, finding R.R.'s words to be reasonable.

"Then again, looks can be deceiving," he added. Everyone else gave a deep sigh at this, finding R.R. to be quite the unpredictable person.

He then turned back to Jeremiah, kneeling down carefully while staying at least a good bit distance away from him. Making eye contact with him, both men came to a silent agreement, which would amaze anyone back in their time that the two of them could come to a mutual understanding. Silent agreements was not a common and easy thing. In fact, there were disagreements everywhere back then, even within the Black Knights.

Back to present time, Lelouch then held a hand to his chest, bowing slightly in respect to Jeremiah, "Hello, good sir. To answer your questions from earlier, you are currently in the palace and castle of the Holy Empire of Britannia. The era…this is currently 2300—by the reckoning of Britannia that is." Lilia and the others watched the two with rapt attention, gaze flickering back and forth between the two.

"In return, would you at least tell us who are you…and what you can remember?" Lelouch chose his words carefully, trying to make it seem that his questions were reasonable, but also enough for Jeremiah to get the message.

Luckily, the latter caught on quickly just like before with their silent agreement, bowing his head at Lelouch's question, faking the act of being deep in thought. He tensed up a bit, causing the eager ones like Amita to lean in closely, studying him with genuine interest. Giving a sigh, he gazed up at Lelouch, then the others in the room, "I…I remember that my name is…Jeremiah. Jeremiah Gottwald." He strained to speak, looking stressed, "I can only remember being in that capsule…very briefly and fuzzy…of someone talking to me, telling me something." Amita was literally only within a few inches of sticking her face next to Jeremiah's.

Noticing this, Lilia made to drag Amita back, only to have Adah beat her to it. The crimson-haired woman took hold of the scientist by both shoulders, promptly using shear force to pry her away from Jeremiah, who looked mildly surprised at the display. Lilia quickly approached him, coming to stand besides the kneeled Lelouch, holding a hand to her chest in a similar manner and curtsying towards Jeremiah. The latter gazed at her in astonishment, a look of recognition passing his face. Lelouch panicked, realizing that Jeremiah may see her as Nunnally, since they looked so similar in comparison.

Giving him a solemn look, she spoke in a confident tone, "I am Princess Lilia, the fourth princess of the 115th Emperor. I am the one responsible for awakening you from your slumber within the capsule. The same goes for R.R." She tilted her chin down in R.R.'s direction.

Jeremiah looked surprised at this, gazing down at Lelouch intently, as if finally studying him with real attention for the first time. Taking in his slender, kneeling figure, incredible length of hair, and determined expression in his eyes, he nodded at Lilia's words. "I can see that, comparing him to everyone else here, he seems…different."

"Perhaps then maybe you should explain more to these two then, Princess." Adah appeared at Lilia's side, Amita being held back by Kohaku and Hayato. "Even to R.R., who have a lot to explain to them. Why their capsules were opened and whatnot. Not to forget…the situation we have on hand." The tone of her voice became more serious at the last part, a grim look on her face.

As she said this, the others all had a solemn expression on their face, no longer looking bemused or entertained—except for Amita, who still gazed at Jeremiah with a crazed look of interest. Lilia nodded at Adah's words, "Of course. Please, come with me, Mr. Gottwald."

"Jeremiah is sufficient Princess, and yes, I will gladly follow you." Straightening up, he bowed to Lilia in the same manner Lelouch had done to him earlier, however not kneeling.

At his consent, Lilia then turned, ordered for everyone to exit out of the room, "We will be heading back into the Command center. Adah, go alert the captains of our arrival. Juro, please go on ahead see to what they have discovered so far about our enemies and what course of action they plan to take next. The rest of us will meet you two there in a few moments." The two said people saluted Lilia, turning quickly and running from the room, determined to carry out her orders.

R.R. look slightly bemused, but didn't say anything as he got up, turning to stand behind Lilia respectfully. She gave him an assuring look before nodding her head at Jeremiah and the others, leaving the room right after the two. Everyone else followed, however Amita continued to be held back by Kohaku and Hayato, the first looking pissed off and the second only entertained. Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows at this display of unruly behavior, but nonetheless kept silent to himself, walking besides R.R. The two of them were silent, knowing that they were being watched by the other three in the back. R.R. looked at ease, walking with a leisurely pace after Lilia's quick, short ones. Jeremiah focused his attention on his surroundings, looking around down the dimly lit hallway with interest, trying in vain to peek inside doors that were left slightly open.

Once more, they passed by the door that R.R. had seen earlier of the impressive-looking Knightmare Frame. He then faltered to a very brief pause, gazing at the machine in awe before hurrying after Lilia, Jeremiah and the other three catching the moment and questioning it. Lilia didn't notice any of this as she continued to lead them back down the hall, soon coming to the wide staircase. Hurrying up them quickly, they soon appeared out from behind the Throne once more. Jeremiah gaped at this, but quickly followed as they forged on ahead, his head turning this way and that in awe as he took everything in.

Lelouch caught this from the side of his line of sight, fighting the urge to let a chuckle escape his lips. Focusing on the back of Lilia's delicate yet somewhat vigorous build, he couldn't keep the vision of seeing Nunnally away, the strong desire to embrace her nearly driving him mad. However, having mastered self control even over his desires, he successfully fought off the impulse, exhaling slightly as he did so.

On and on they walked, once more climbing up the many winding staircases and down several confusing hallways. Lilia walked with a bold air about her, looking straight on ahead as they passed the few occasional servants, all who quickly moving to the side to bow and address the passing group.

Finally, she came to a stop in front of a double door entrance, the doors themselves an impressive sight of ten feet, polished mahogany wood. She reached forward to turn the gleaming gold door handle, knocking on the door briefly to announce their arrival before pushing it in, opening the doors. Walking in, the others quickly followed, Hayato being the last one and shutting it tightly, he locked the heavy clasps and restraints on the doors.

The inside of the room was brilliantly lit, a long table with many seats taking up most of the space. In most seats sat officials, a few of them standing at the head while talking to one another in rushed voices, assuming to be the leaders of mostly everyone else present. Juro was with the ones at the head of the table, endorsed with whatever they were discussing, Adah at his side while adding in her own opinions, being bold about cutting a few of them off to say what she thought. Lilia quickly made her way over when she entered, a few officials noticing her appearance and quickly alerting the others.

Kohaku and Kanato followed Lilia, Amita breaking off to join a few other individuals that were present, wearing white lab coats and clutching stacks of papers in their hands. Lelouch had no other choice but to join Lilia, Jeremiah quickly following in example. At the head of the table, Lilia was having a heated conversation with a General, frequently tapping her finger against the table to get her points through.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but your father has clearly ordered for us to take this course of action when their assault comes, we have no choice but to obey." They kept on repeating this over and over.

Lilia on the other hand was frowning, looking irritated, "Yes, I understand. However, I think that rather we should not only prepared ourselves, but also plan our own ambush, it could be successful for us in this manner. Why be completely on the defensive and not add in a surprise offense?"

Adah was nodding at Lilia's words, the others agreeing too while the captains could only gaze at each other in uncertainty. Lelouch and Jeremiah had no clue what was going on, and therefore did not join in the conversation; though they did listen closely in interest. It seemed that even now, the Empire was being attacked, and they had to plan something soon for some kind of assault from the enemy lines. Lilia obviously wanted to not only defend from the assault, but she also wanted to try and surprise the enemy with a counter-attack of her own. However, the captains were unwilling, having received orders from the Emperor himself to only defend and nothing more.

"Perhaps if I contact him now, I can suggest this to him and he'll—" Lilia was cut off.

"Princess, we understand your excitement and eagerness to contribute to our cause, but your father, the Emperor, has clearly ordered for you to stay here in the palace, and away from the trouble as much as possible. Your participation in this war council is completely going against his wishes."

She sighed at this, looking desperate to be heard, "Yes, I know! All the same, just like you said, I'm only participating in this war council, it's not like I can actually go out onto the front lines myself, being the youngest of course. Even so, I'm just as reliable in planning and outlining future battle plans! Please consider my suggestions!"

The captains again exchanged secret looks with one another, pondering on her words. Finally, the General turned back to Lilia, nodding, "Alright then. We will inform the Emperor of your proposal, Princess."

She brightened up at this, a smile on her face, "Oh really? Thank you!"

"Tch, they should be thanking _you_ instead for giving them such a brilliant idea." Adah shook her head in opposition, but made no move to do anything.

Lilia smiled tiredly at this, backing away from the head officials for the moment, "Well, being the fourth Princess comes with a lot of disadvantages. Being ignored and not taken seriously is just a few examples."

R.R frowned at this, voicing his opinion, "How ignorant of them. In order to be at an advantage or plan to have one, you should take all suggestions offered, then piece together a plan from it. One cannot wholly rely on what they believe is to happen just because they view it as such. Battle plans must come from all types of different point of views, not just the ones who will take part in it." Everyone was surprised by R.R.'s words, Adah even giving a low whistle at his words.

"He's quite the impressive person, don't you think, Lilia? I like his attitude, we need more people like him." Adah nodded at Lelouch in an approving manner.

He could only give her a modest nod back.

Kohaku had resorted to sitting on the ground, one leg bent and resting an arm on it, "Damn these head officials, don't know a good idea and plan even if you set it out right in front of them on a golden platter."

Hayato smiled easily, "Now now, no need to be like that. I'm sure they have their reasons since, after all, it was the Emperor who gave them the orders. There aren't many things that can oppose the Emperor's words and decision."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Damn geezers…" He gave a huff, slouching as he leaned into his leg more, sitting up against a wall.

"Well, now that we have that outta the way, care to explain to these two what's up?" Adah nodded her chin at both R.R. and Jeremiah, who still looked completely at loss on the current situation.

Lilia perked up at this, quickly coming forth, "Oh of course, sorry for forgetting!"

"There is no problem, Princess." Jeremiah smiled down at her.

She smiled brightly at his words before proceeding to explain to the two about the current situation. They were about to face an assault from a small attacking force that had been picking away at the Empire bit by bit. Their simple yet persistent strategy had been to repeatedly charge at Imperial forces, then retreat having taken only minor casualties. The next day, they would receive additional reinforcements and then charge into attack again. A repeated process, happening far too frequently, so now the Empire had decided to put a stop to this. They had the more pressing matter to face the actual threat of the rebellion, and a small diversion force like this was not to be tolerated in such a time.

"Let's just say—we're in a rather sticky situation. The enemies currently have one of our F.O.B., or better known as forward operating base, under their control. Just our luck that's where one of our plans for our current generation of Knightmare Frames' newest upgrades and technology is held at. Our plans comes from Amita herself, which she then transcribes it into our database and sends it out to our other research facilities that helps develop and change what is necessary in the blueprints." Adah explained to both R.R. and Jeremiah more in-depth of their situation.

R.R. nodded, looking deeply interested but also troubled, "So…you're saying that one of the bases is also one of the facility that helps aid in developing the plans for the Knightmare Frames?"

Lilia nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately so."

"Then…if they somehow manage to uncover it then they'll be able to replicate all of Amita's devising for Britannia's Knightmare Frames to their own developed Knightmare Frames? I'm also guessing what Amita had planned for our side of Knightmare Frames was to counter what you already know about the other side's Knightmare Frames' features and functions?" He sounded more and more distressed about the situation.

Jeremiah then asked the question that was on his mind, "Excuse me, Princess, but may I ask how the enemies had manage to overtake the base? If it also served as a research facility, then should it have not been more protected and secured?"

Here, the others all exchanged a look, one that both Lelouch and Jeremiah didn't understand. Kohaku snorted a bit in irritation, Hayato's cheerfulness dimmed a little, Adah looked a little miffed, and Juro kept his head ducked. Lilia cleared her throat, drawing their attention. Looking slightly uncomfortable, she fumbled around a bit with her clothing before speaking in a halting tone, "We…had a spy—a traitor—within our ranks. I won't play around with the truth, being blunt and straight-forward is the best way to explain. The traitor, they were one of our Research Associates, so of course they naturally had access to many of our databases. They had thoroughly scouted and studied the outlining of the base, setting and creating different ways on how to strike at the weak points. Then of course, they made their move and caught us off guard, thus taking the base."

"As much as I hate to admit it…everything had just happened to fast, we didn't have time to even retaliate." Adah angrily pounded a fist against a nearby wall in anger as she spoke.

"Dirty, sneaky bastards." Kohaku spat out a vicious comment.

"One of the down side to this is that, because we were taken off guard, we still have a few of our researchers trapped there. Either being forced to work for our enemies or executed for being uncooperative if refusing to do so." Adah slammed a fist down on the table in anger, officials turning to look their way questioningly.

Lilia sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, "Probably the worst part about this is because those plans that we have for our Knightmare Generation was to counter what the enemies has now, as said before but…" She then hesitated a moment before continuing, "We were meaning to complete the last upgrade to the Knightmare Frames with those plans. We would've been able to put the first upgraded Knightmare Frame into field tests test by tomorrow."

Then her tone became a bit resentful, "This is really compounded by the fact that I have little to no say in the doing of the Territorial Governors, but with the Facility's occupation we cannot see how the Prototype Knightmare Frame would ever handle against the newest development by the Yugos…"

"The who?" R.R. asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"The Yugos," she repeated. Then, realizing her mistake, Lilia quickly added, "Sorry, I meant, the Yugoslavians. They make up about half of the Balkan Region." Seeing the perplexed look on R.R. face, she gestures to a hologram on one of the walls in the room. Walking over she points at the Yugoslavian Territory on the map.

"Hmm…good, the world hasn't changed that much." R.R. then crosses his arms and asks, "I assume I will be give access to this information?" He had an expectant tone in his voice.

"That is yet to be decided," Hayato quickly responded. "But that decision is not up to me; that it up to higher powers."

Nodding to Hayato's words, the fourth Princess adds, "We'll have to figure that out later. But yes, most likely you will."

"Anyways, back to the point." She hesitated again before continuing, "We've recently discovered that the Yugos have started to produce their own Knightmares and they are running literal circles around our own Knightmares. That's why tomorrow we'll start to commence the field tests."

The thought of Knightmares dancing around each other caused Lelouch to smirk, a slight tone of amusement in his voice as he commented, "Now that I would like to see." He made no attempt to hide the amused look that was showed slightly on his face.

Not being completely unaware to the fact the R.R. was making fun of them, Kohaku stood up and walked towards the others. A slightly annoyed look on his face, he growled, "It isn't all that funny to see, you hear? You don't know a damn thing about the Yugo bastards! Do you have any idea what we've gone through? I've lost—" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a short "Ahem" from Hayato. Glancing at the taller man, Kohaku quickly sat back down.

Returning to his normal, solemn attitude, Lelouch crossed his arms together. Looking deep in thought, he then questioned, "What are the exact features for this new upgrade? In other words, what is its specific purpose?"

Lilia sighed again, gazing at him with a tired look for once, "Amita managed to rework a flight system to make an Inertial Dampener System. The first of its kind."

It took R.R. a moment to process her words, the others gazing at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. He blinked for a moment, then raised an eyebrow as he spoke in a questioning manner, "An Inertial Dampener System?" He had to repeat the words to make sure he heard correctly.

She nodded in confirmation.

His eyes widened a bit, "As in…a System that can maximize the performance and efficiency of the Knightmare Frame by removing G's in the cockpit?"

Before Lilia could respond and go further into details, someone from behind started to speak immediately, "Yes, it maximizes performance by reducing all strain from outside forces to a bare minimum. It takes any force being applied to it and redirects it." Amita had appeared out of nowhere, an excited gleam in her eyes as she explained, "It doesn't negate the forces, but merely absorbs it and redirects. Thus the efficiency becomes top of its class." She was literally glowing with a sort of radiance.

Both R.R. and Jeremiah alike were unnerved by her sudden appearance and explanation, backing up a bit. Adah sighed, walking over to lightly pat both men on the back, then a smack to Amita's head, "She's always like this whenever it comes to explaining something that she thought up of. It's impossible to shut her up once she starts. You're lucky that you only got a short explanation this time." Lilia laughed a bit, Hayato breaking a chuckle while Kohaku merely sighed.

"Oh, remember that one time where she remodeled the Hydraulic—" Lilia started.

"Don't bring it up, please." Kohaku exhaled slowly, "We do not want to go through another two hour lecture about all of its functions. It was torture."

Amita perked up at this, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to explain. However, Adah merely wrapped both hands around her mouth, a bored look on her face. "This is normal," she informed both R.R. and Jeremiah.

Jeremiah glanced at the scene then exchanged a brief look with Lelouch. The latter looked just as stump at the other's actions, not knowing what to make of it. Lilia sheepishly smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger in an undignified manner. Hayato just looked on, bemused. Kohaku had resorted to ignoring everything else, gazing off into the distance at nothing in particular.

Suddenly a soldier rushed into the room, looking disorientated and wounded, "Sir, one of our squads have just come under fire—looks like another assault! The push looks like it is going for our western flank. We are assuming they are going for the refineries behind that." Everyone turned to look and listen.

The head officials had a tired look about them, a few walking towards the soldier while the others started issuing orders. All of them moved with harmony, as if they were all used to this by now—which most likely they were. Lilia straightened up immediately, a determined look on her face. The members of the Black Knights shifted from foot to foot, watching Lilia and awaiting orders. Taking this as a sign, Lelouch too quickly looked about, long hair swirling around him as he turned quickly. Jeremiah tensed up, seeming to expect a fight.

"Princess, please stay here and be safe, do not go out onto the battlefield." The General that had spoken with them earlier said.

Turning to the members of the Black Knights, he nodded at them, "As the members of the Black Knights, I entrust the life and safety of our fourth Princess in your hands. Please make sure she does not do anything reckless, keep her safe here within the castle." Then to Amita, he saluted her, "We could use your help on the battlefield, Amita. Please be present at the Command Base. We'll need your help to analyze any parts of the enemy's weaponry and equipment if possible. You may help us identify and label what is what, please."

Amita smiled cheerfully, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Oh of course, I'm the head researcher and scientist after all~! I will bring a few others along with me to help me gather data and analyze." Her gaze casually wandered over to the small group of scientists that she had mingled with earlier.

Satisfied with her answer, he nodded, "Of course, Amita, whatever suits you." He then turned away to leave the room.

After the General left the room and before Amita too was about to exist, she stopped for a moment before saying aloud to seemingly no one, "Whoever feels like helping me analyze data in field be sure to meet me at the Command Room, alright?" She spoke so casually about it that most of the other officials present in the room let it slip by.

However, Lilia gasped slightly, eyes widened a bit at Amita's words before the scientist left the room. Adah raised an eyebrow at the gasp, the others looking just as curious, "What's up? Something wrong, Princess?"

"No, but Amita! She just—!" Lilia looked pleased.

"She just gave us our way out onto the battlefield, am I correct?" R.R. finished for her, a small smirk on his lips.

Lilia nodded excitedly.

Kohaku looked back and forth between the two, a confused look on his face. Hayato, Adah, and Jeremiah had similar expressions. Juro stood off to the side, having been silent the entire time and even now. Jeremiah cleared his throat, drawing their attention, "What do you mean, if I may ask, Princess?"

"She means, 'Dr. Chamberlain' had asked for whoever wanted to help her analyze data to be present…we should be prepared to go and meet with her at the Command Base." R.R. couldn't keep the smug tone from his voice.

Adah raised a hand, head tilted to the side, "I'm sorry, but I'm still lost here."

R.R. merely chuckled, holding a hand up to his head, "_Anyone_ who wants to help her analyze the data may come. _Anyone_. She didn't say specifically scientists or researchers. Just _anyone_ who wanted to help." They finally caught on to what he was implying.

"Huh, guess I'll have to thank her later for this." Adah grinned, looking obviously pleased.

Hayato nodded, a somewhat relieved look on his face. Even Kohaku had to crack a good-natured smile at this. Jeremiah exchanged another look with Lelouch, the latter giving him a slight smile before turning his attention back to Lilia, "Then shall we, Princess?" He offered her a hand.

In excitement, she placed her hand in his without a second thought. Kohaku looked like he wanted to protest, but was stopped by Hayato with a slight nudge of the arm.

Leading the princess by her hand and with the entourage in tow, R.R. turned to the royal and asked, "Am I ever going to have a free moment, Princess?"

Composing herself and taking her hand back, Lilia responded curtly, "That's yet to be determined. But we should probably get you a change of clothes and haircut before we leave for the field tests tomorrow."

With a laugh, Lelouch responded to the Princess' snide remark with, "I rather like my hair like this". After a second he added, "However, a set of clothes or two would be nice. I have been wearing the same clothes for God knows how long… Something frilly but practical." He added.

"Hey!" came an annoyed voice from behind once they cleared the room. "What are you two whispering about?" As both R.R. and Lilia turn around they see Kohaku speaking up, Juro right behind him. Catching the Princess' attention, Juro then said, "We'd best hurry princess if we are to catch our ride."

"Ah, well since you two are in such a hurry maybe you can help our two guests," came her reply.

Juro kept a calm look on his face at Lilia's words while Kohaku turned away, "Of course, Princess." He bowed to her in return.

Then turning to face both R.R. and Jeremiah, he nodded his head at them, bowing slightly in their direction, "If you will please follow me." Kohaku crossed his arm, walking back to Hayato's side and left Juro by himself.

R.R. gazed at Lilia with a questioning look, "Are we going in separate groups?"

"Not at all, but Juro will take the lead for now." She smiled a bit.

"I see…" Giving her a questioning glance, he willingly followed after Juro.

As both he and Jeremiah walked after Juro, the others followed closely behind. Lilia moved up to the front where both men were, walking in a superior manner; her back was straight and there was a determined look on her face. Plodding lightly on the long, carpeted hallways once more, Juro let them back down the way they came from. Back down the many staircases they went, down the several, twisting hallways, more stairs. A spinning journey that seemed endless, but the focus of war were all on their mind that they brushed the long walk off.

Before they reached the last staircase that would then lead them back to the Throne room, Juro walked past it, continuing down the wide hallway. Both R.R. and Jeremiah didn't question it, since they both vaguely remembered the layout of the palace therefore knowing where they were headed. As predicted by the two of them, they turned off at another set of stairs set farther away from the first, the steps leading them down. Back onto a floor, they were immediately greeted by the sight of an elevator. Without speaking, they all piled into the large lift, the heavy metal doors sliding shut.

Juro reached forward to the long panel of buttons set on one side of the doors, pressing one labeled a few short moments after, the lift shuddered and moved down smoothly, their only light source being from inside the lift itself.

After a while of quiet humming from the moving lift, they slowed to a stop, shortly followed by a _Ping_ before the doors slid open easily. The floor they came out onto was brightly lit, many people bustling about. There was loud shouting from all over as people called out to one another, everyone racing back and forth quickly, barely paying attention to their surroundings. Some were dressed in coats like Amita and some in military uniforms. A few others were dressed in uniforms that Lelouch recognized as a more modern version of what Knightmare Frame Devicers would wear back in _his_ era.

Juro stepped out of the elevator, looking around a bit before making his way across the massive place. Though the ceiling was fairly set low, the room floor itself was a rather empty place, though the emptiness was filled with the many people rushing about. From here, there were many other hallways branching out into the unknown, endless people coming out while others went through. However, as Juro let the others through, many of them quickly noticed the princess along with them, thus recognizing the group. Those people then stopped whatever they were doing, briefly saluting them before carrying on. The people that didn't notice the group at first caught on as others started to call out salutes.

Many of them who were bold enough or had enough time to care and question about R.R. and Jeremiah, who were excused by the princess. She simply told them that the two of them were important representatives from a Territorial Government that has come to meet with the Emperor. They all looked curious of which region they had come from, but were brushed off by a curt dismissal from the princess. R.R. learned to ignore the stares he was getting by studying the room in general, following Juro still along with the others. He hadn't been able to fully explore and scout out the palace himself back when he when he had "became" the 99th Emperor. So he was unsure whether or not this floor had existed back then or if it was one of the newer additions to the palace.

They were quickly rushed down one of the hallways that branched off from the floor, people quickly making way from them in the wide hallways as they passed through. Down the hallway, Lelouch was surprised to see several doors lining the hallway, or more hallways branching off. It reminded him of an anthill, many main channels breaking off from the main room, then even more smaller ones splitting off of those.

Soon after, they turned off into one of the other smaller hallways, even more people filtering through. They had difficulty passing through, but eventually they made it through the channel, coming back out into another open room. While the throng of people turned off mainly to the right side of the room, Juro let the group over to the left side. Standing on the left side was a series of doors, a few people walking in but barely any walking out. Leading them to the doors, Juro then stepped back to allow Lilia access the door.

She stepped up to one of the doors, placing a hand on some sort of scanning mechanism set at the side. There was a scan, a light flashed, then a _Beep_ was heard. Soon after the door slid open.

Led inside, both Lelouch and Jeremiah were surprised by the interior. Everything was dark, however glowing lights were emitted from control panels set everywhere. Rows and rows of people sat in front of holographic monitors, earphones on while speaking and typing away quickly. On the walls there were also holographic screens, many of them showing pictures of what Lelouch supposed were those captured of the enemy troops. Foreign Knightmare Frames, troops dressed in a different uniform, a flag that didn't belong to Britannia waved. A few other screens showed roughly planned diagrams of Knightmare Frames, Lelouch easily knowing that they were about the enemy's, consisting of the intel they had received so far.

Before he could look around the room more, someone had quickly made their way over.

Amita smiled a bright smile that was noticed even in the dim lighting, a smug look on her face, "Are you here to help me analyze the data?" There was an almost laughing tone in her voice.

"You, dear lady, are an amazing person." Adah stepped up from behind, grinning at the other.

"That's 'Doctor' to you, Lieutenant Nakiri." She faked a serious tone to Adah, which they then laughed loudly at.

Lilia was beaming brightly, both hands clasped together against her heart, "You are truly a wonderful person, Amita! Thank you!"

The scientist grinned back, "Anything to grant your wish, Princess." She bowed to her.

"You did good for once, yeah?" Kohaku spoke up from his place in the back, breaking his long silence at last.

Hayato was smiling in a pleased manner, though he didn't speak up or looked riled up as the others did. A few other researchers that worked directly under Amita were slightly surprised by the group's sudden appearance, but knowing Amita they decided to not question it. Amita led them over to the front of the room, the entire area occupied by a massive control board, large holographic screens projected on the wall. A handful of researchers sat at the control board, all wearing headphones while speaking into it, though they barely touched anything, rather focusing on the screens more.

Without asking Lilia or Amita, R.R. came closer to the control board, gazing down at the assortment of controls, knobs, buttons, and smaller screens on it, an interested look on his face. Then he looked up at the screens, eyes flickering back and forth between the images it showed. What he understood was that the main holographic image projected widely in the front of the room—large enough for everyone else in the room to view it perfectly—was a live recording of what was happening on the battlefield.

It seemed to be coming from the point of view of an assembly area. Nothing seemed to be happening yet, troops were still getting ready, clambering into tanks and APC's (Armoured Personnel Carriers). Knightmare Frames were already present, their pilots steering them into a horizontal formation on either side of an Armoured Column. Lelouch watched fascinated by the scene, completely transfixed. The others behind him noticed his mesmerized expression, curiosity bubbling up within them, though they decided not to voice it. Spreading his fingers outward on the control board, he kept his gaze fixed on the screen, a focused look on his face.

"Head Researcher, Squads Five and Seven are ready to go. Three and Six are still gathering." One of the researchers sitting at the main control board called out to Amita, both hands pressing against his earphones as he listened closely.

She nodded, "What about One, Two, and Four?"

"Still awaiting for their reports."

Adah then walked up to the researcher that spoke, gazing at the smaller screens displayed on the wall, "All Knightmare Frames working fine? Nothing is acting irregularly? Is every pilot present?"

He nodded, still listening into his earphones, "There hasn't been any problems reported yet, Captain Nakiri. We've checked and have confirmed all pilots are present."

As she questioned him further, Amita turned away briefly, walking over to one of the many long rows of monitors. She questioned a few people, gazing at their screens for a bit before saying a few words then moving on. Jeremiah stood at Lilia's side respectfully, watching R.R. while also waiting to see what the others would do. Kohaku was crossing his arms, back slouched a bit as he too gazed up at the screens with a focused look, occasionally huffing or grinding his teeth seemingly in frustration. Hayato had joined Adah in questioning the researcher, checking to make sure everything was in place before the assault from the enemy lines came. Juro had wandered off to the back of the room, gathering with a few scientists that were discussing to one another on a few things, adding in his own opinions quietly from time to time. Lilia gave a contented sigh at this, eagerly looking around.

Amita returned shortly afterwards, this time carrying with her a somewhat transparent clipboard, small, white writings glowed from its surface. Placing a hand over it, she swiped around, the surface revealing to be a screen. She tapped a few things on the screen before a hologram appeared on it. It showed a small figure that was roughly created of the enemy's Knightmare Frames, bringing it to Lila for her to see.

"So far, this is what we have gathered about the enemy's Knightmare Frames and what we can conclude." She held out the clipboard to Lilia, who took it with interest.

Jeremiah studied the holograph while he was present, fascinated by the advanced features built into the Knightmare Frames. Compared to what they had back then, this was a highly complex and powerful generation of Knightmare Frames. If somehow only the Black Knights had had this version of the Knightmare Frame while Britannia's side had not, they would've easily won the war over. Realizing he was thinking of something unnecessary, he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"So, this is the what you've theorized it to be?" Lilia was asking.

Amita nodded, reaching out to swipe a finger at the holograph, enlarging the model a bit before tapping at the chest area of the Knightmare Frame. Gesturing to the enlarged chest of the Knightmare, Amita motions to a series of reading to the side of the Knightmare. "It seems that the power output of these Knightmare Frames is ridiculous and unheard, allowing for unprecedented movement and agility." Her brows were furrowed as she explained.

"I see…that certainly poses a problem. What have we come up with to counter that?" Lilia's gaze flickered over to the holographs on the wall, the ones that displayed the models and diagrams of their own Knightmare Frames.

"Nothing, as of yet. However, perhaps the INS would be able to counter it, but that's only a prototype that hasn't yet been put into extensive testing." Amita looked troubled as she spoke. "The thing is that even with this system we would end up being slower than them due to the limitation of our own Knightmare's output. But with a dampening system we might be able to outperform the Yugos simply due to less stress on the devicer."

"Oh, I get it," Lilia replied. "We'll just make the Yugos black out in their own Knightmares trying to fight us, is that what you're intending?"

Amita nodded, a pleased look on her face, "That will teach them a lesson to never go against _me,_ or interfere with my business."

Lilia sighed slightly at this, a small smile on her face. It wasn't unknown to most who knew Amita that she was very protective of her researchers. They had willingly devoted their life to her and help aid the cause of Britannia, so naturally she'd keep them close at heart. Most of the time she could be flamboyant and cheerful, but once provoked…usually the offender wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Before they could continue discussing, all researchers at the front held up their hands, "The enemies have made their move!"

Those who were not at a holographic monitor focused their attention to the front of the room, watching the footage. At first, it was only just the view of a vast landscape, a few distant trees dotting here and there, the occasional passing birds, but nothing else. They all watched with bated breaths, Amita narrowing her eyes.

A moment passed, then another. On the third count, there was a sudden distant _boom_, quickly followed by the incoming appearance of a launched missile. It was the enemy's way as a signal to start the battle. Quickly, Britannia's side of Knightmare Frames shot at the missile before it could get too close, successfully taking it down before its explosion could reach too near them. After that, the distant landscape was crowded by the appearance of numerous squads consisting of mainly Knightmare Frames. Shortly behind the barrage of Knightmare Frames, tanks rolled in, aiming to fire at the Britannia line.

Through the voice recording along with the live video footage, they could hear the general's voice calling out loudly to issue orders. "Squad 1, 3, 5! Hold the enemy at bay! Squads 2 and 4 spread out and start flanking them! Keep Squad 6 and 7 as our reserves!" Each group of Knightmare Frame immediately started off once they were given orders, moving in synch.

Both Lelouch and Jeremiah's attention were hooked onto what the footage had to display, whereas everyone else in the room got to work gathering data in the soon-to-come battle. In everyone's point of view, this battle would be one of the fiercest so far since the time the Yugos first attacked and took over the scouting base.

Everything seemed to be running as it should be: the Knightmares engaging in combat with one another, the general and commanders barking out orders, tanks firing relentlessly, as it should be. Lilia watched R.R. as the battle unfolded, her brows furrowed in worry as she watched his reaction. At that moment, he turned around, mouth open to say something. She jolted quickly averting her gaze so he wouldn't know that she was watching him. Expectantly, she waited for him to call out to her, but he never did.

Taking the chance and turning back, she was baffled by the expression on Lelouch's face. His eyes were wide, staring at something that she couldn't see in the empty air in front of her. His entire body was tensed up, hands curled up into tight fists, his breaths coming out faster and in shallower gasps. The look in his eyes, it scared her a little; he held a look of utter fear and anguish in his eyes at whatever he was seeing.

"R.R.…are you alright?" She tried to ask him in a wary manner, but he didn't answer.

Quickly, she turned to look at Amita, but the scientist was too focused on what was happening on-screen to pay attention. Lilia then looked for Adah, but she was deeply involved in a conversation with a few researchers, discussing about the data they had so far recovered. Kohaku and Hayato were with Juro in the back, discussing strategic moves and tactics with the commanders that had stayed behind.

Lelouch gazed off into his own world, rooted to the spot with deep shock.

Standing in front of him was a person that he thought he'd never see again—at least he thought not in this accursed life he now lived. He looked just the same, slim figure and a somewhat superior figure, taunt and looking ready for any opposing conflict. A determined look masked his face yet accompanied by a small, sad smile on his lips. There was a sad, pitying kind of look in his sharp yet tender eyes that Lelouch had come to be all too familiar with in his many years being with this certain person.

_Ah...is my luck just this bad?_

Lelouch gazed straight into the eyes of his former best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

…

_(A/N: whOOPS— I DID IT AGAIN! SHIAT I'M SORRY— NO NOT REALLY LMAO XDXDXD I WISH I CAN SEE ALL OF YOUR REACTIONS RIGHT NOW OMF—_

_PLZ NO SCREAMING OKAY OR ANY MENTAL DEATH THREATS DIRECTED AT ME, THAT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED, YEAH? UFUFU I REALLY WANNA SEE ALL OF YOUR REACTIONS RIGHT NOW, I REALLY REALLY DO!_

_It's an unspoken agreement between us writers that we should end off every chapter with like a cliffhanger SO ALL OF YOU CAN SUFFER BECAUSEIREALLYDOLOVEYOUALLMWAHAHAHAHA And if you're confused of like why tf Suzaku is there...ye just gotta wait lmao xD There's a really really good excuse for this, I promise. If you REALLY wanna know, look through the reviews, there are a few hints dropped around by readers who had predicted it already [and I am very surprised that they predicted such a thing], GOOD LUCK!_

_And you guys should like...I dunno, maybe in the future if this fanfic becomes more popular...if any of you are artists can like draw a cover photo for this fanfic...? Just asking though ;-; And uhh...I have a few other requests if you don't mind. OFF TOPIC, I have been searching for someone who can do digital art for a few commissions. But ones I found are just too swamped to even hear me out so... TTwTT _

_BUT ANYWAYS! YES I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS ENDING BUT IT WAS NEEDED! And also, thanks to MM for the help of the new features on our Knightmare Frames, because I was ABSOLUTELY LOST ON EVERYTHING 8'D HE IS VERY DEDICATED IN HELPING ME GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! Like coming back day after day to help me plan the new chapter and edit what I phrased wrong and whatnot—even though most of the time I was just AFK [I'M SORRY MM] If you ever need help with history and military weaponry and mechanics, just go ask this dude. Trust me, you won't be let down._

_I also have a friend named Overlord Kitsune [not on fanfiction mind you] who helped me out with a few dialogues that were directed towards explaining the IDS ~ BTW if you're also Ultimo's readers, I'm here to notify you that he has been on a 5 week vacation. I think it's been already like...3 weeks or so, hmm? Just informing you!_

**_PLEASE REMEMBER TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY AND ME IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY REALLY HELP MOTIVATE ME!_**_)_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	4. Darkness Falls

_(A/N: Chapter Update date: January 30, 2016_

_Oh hey—I started working on this chapter on August 22, 2015, but I'm finally ready to publish it today, **January 30, 2016**__, so eyyyy! Yeh it takes a long time to plan all of this down as I said, and we're only in the early beginning of this new adventure OnO HONESTLY WHY DID I TAKE ON SUCH A CHALLENGE?! Also a lot of stuff happened, with the attack on Paris and stuff then there were finals and yeah and… I DUNNO JUST A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED OKAY!_

_Unlike most other authors and fanfiction writers, I like rambling a lot so my A/Ns are hella long~ If you do read through them each time instead of skipping…then let me tell you that I love you. _

_Anyways to make up for the LOOOOOONG wait, this chapter shall have around 10k+ words, just for the fun of it and because I like to shove a lot of action at once into a single chapter instead of separating it into different chapters. That just ruins the exhilaration and feel of the experience itself._

_kkkkkkkkkk enough ranting, I'm sure most of you have skipped this A/N just so you can get back to where the cliffhanger was left on—and that's completely understandable. So, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER~! [Also I suck at making up titles for each chapter] )_

…

His breathing came out faster, ragged, it sounded like he was gasping for his life. Lelouch fell back a little, stumbling against the control board and supporting himself against it. He was careful not to recklessly press any unnecessary triggers set into the panels, but his vision was starting to blur out on him as he continued to gaze into Suzaku's eyes. The latter merely gazed back at him with his usual calm demeanor, though now there was a slight frown to his expression.

Without hesitating, the ex-Knight of Zero strode forward quickly, seizing Lelouch by his wrist. Almost immediately in response, he wrenched his arm back in fear at the touch. His action was spurred on by fright since the sudden appearance of Suzaku was far more impacting on him than it would be on anyone else if they were in his shoes. In a normal situation, he would be incapable of displaying such actions, however…this _wasn't_ a normal situation. In fact, it was far beyond what he could've possibly thought of.

Suzaku frowned as he saw the disheveled mess Lelouch was in. Gnashing his teeth together slightly, he then finally spoke up, "What are you doing, Lelouch? This isn't like you! Focus! This isn't the Lelouch that _I _know! The Lelouch I know wouldn't resort to such a lowly, humble mess of a shameful figure like you are now, especially when there is a _war_ going on!" He reached forward to seize him once more by the arm, forcing him to stand upright and face the large screen in the front of the room once more. Lelouch had nothing else to do but comply and watch.

On screen, Knightmares clashed against with Knightmares, heavy blades that could easily kill a man with one blow lashing out at one another. No doubt, on the battlefield in person, the sound was unimaginably loud and chaotic. Anyone unused to such would most likely go into a full mode panic and lose sight of their logic and reasoning—thus usually getting in the way of others and result in meaningless deaths and losses. Thinking about this, Lelouch's eyes flickered around wildly, trying to take in everything at once being displayed. Besides just focusing on the fighting, he was able to calm himself down enough to focus on studying the different features and functions of the enemy's Knightmares, watching with interest to see how their own pilots retaliated against the numerous, varied attacks.

As far as he could see, Britannia's side was doing fairly well actually; the IDS was doing its job as since the Britannia pilots seemed to be able to maneuver quite smoothly and with great accuracy when making sudden sharp turns that sent the Yugo's pilots spinning off course. There were occasional blunt hits against Britannia's, but all were able to recover quickly and move out of range from the second, upcoming attack, whereas the Yugo's were having a bit of trouble in recovering from each successful attack made. There was a Britannia pilot being chased by three others, however at the last moment as he was ahead, he was able to make a sudden sharp turn and charge back. The Yugo's pilots skidded slightly and turned in a wide arc before being able to resume the pursuit, but by that time the Britannian had already reached safety within the ranks of its brethren.

However, despite the aid of the IDS, the Yugo's side was surprisingly strong in manpower—then again, this group _had_ been picking away at the Empire's land holdings, so obviously they had to have something unique about them to help accomplish such a thing. In fact, if it perhaps wasn't for the IDS feature, Britannia's defense would've been slowly crumbling by now.

Suzaku's frown deepened somewhat, his grip on Lelouch's arm tightening, "Do something! Don't just stand there and watch! Take control like you used to! If you can't, then offer your help and suggest strategies to use! Stop being so cautious and wary! Sometimes, you need to be reckless in succeeding in doing something that you specialize in! This is your chance, Lelouch, so _take control_!" The tone of his voice became a slight more harsher at the end, but that was enough for Lelouch to suddenly calm down.

Lilia gasped slightly at R.R.'s bizarre behaviour, quickly running forth to help him. However, before she even laid a hand upon him, R.R. had suddenly straightened up in an almost relaxed manner. No longer did he seemed tensed or rigid with the appearance of some kind of unknown appearance nor did he seem to be in fear. She faltered to a stop, unsure of what to do. Gazing around her, she realized that barely anyone had noticed the rather strange fit he had gone through—all attention was pinned to the screen and the battle. This was good in general for Lilia to realize, yet she then suddenly felt alone for having witnessed the scene, unsure of what to do on her own if no one else had seen and could offer aid if need be. Just then, someone had gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Lilia whipping around in response.

Jeremiah—who she had somehow completely overlooked—gazed down at her with a small smile on his face, comforting her with a small squeeze from the hand he had on her shoulder. As if to apologize for it, he withdrew his hand before bowing to her slightly, then placing it on his hip as he looked back at Lelouch. The entire time Lelouch had gone through a small fit, he had at first been very surprised, but held himself back from interfering as Lilia had attempted to do and rather survey the situation. There must've been a reason for Lelouch to suddenly act out of hand, and so far he had come up with only a vague theory, but nothing solid enough to voice.

He then chuckled slightly before speaking to Lilia, "Do not worry, Princess. I am quite certain that…R.R. had just gone through what we would call an internal conflict. He seems to have emerged with success, and has been provided with something to help _everyone_ here with." Lilia could only gaze up at him with a baffle expression, trying to take in his words before shaking her head.

All they could do now was watch and see.

For Lelouch, the words _take control_ rang over and over in his mind, an old yet quite familiar feeling overcoming him with a numbing sensation. Exhaling the deep breath he realized that his lungs were holding in, he closed his eyes momentarily as he took in another breath before exhaling once more. Lifting his head up to gaze at the screen, he studied what was displayed before him with an almost bored look on his face—not one out of lack of interest, but more like as if someone who beheld tremendous power and had been relentlessly attacked such a great many times that it was no longer anything to tremble in fear of.

Without another word, he then turned to the few researchers that sat at the head of the room almost directly beneath the large screen itself. They seemed to be at a momentary standstill as they were discussing over on charting something the Yugo's Knightmares had just displayed. Obviously, they were stumped about whatever they were fretting over, and Amita had walked to the back of the room where Kohaku, Hayato, and Juro were at, passing on information quickly before going over to where Adah was.

Seeing this supposed chance, Lelouch smirked ever so faintly before turning once more to face Lilia again. The princess jolted when their eyes met, stiffening suddenly as she tried to keep a calm face as she waited for him patiently to speak. Fully turned to face her, he then placed a hand over his chest before bowing forth slightly, "Princess, may I have the authority to take control of this operation?"

"...Huh?" She was caught off guard by his blunt, straight-forward question. He held no tone of pride or arrogance when he had asked, rather sounding humble and modest as if requesting something that would play in her favor—which basically would in this case.

Quickly, she gazed at Jeremiah who stood by her side. He merely gave a small tilt of his head as he questioned her in return, not being in the position to tell her what to do or even advise her. However, he gave her another small smile of encouragement, bowing his head slightly to tell her that he would support every decision she made.

However, despite her being the 4th Princess, she still felt a bit wary of her own actions. After all, her father, the Emperor, had originally ordered her to not be involved in this battle but yet she had defied his orders and came here anyways. Briefly, she looked away to seek out someone familiar with the area and situation for help. However, the said people she needed were already at her side, surprisingly.

Adah and Amita stood arm in arm behind Lilia, studying R.R. with a piercing look. Amita was smiling and looking at ease while her eyes bore into his; Adah on the other hand had an unusually solemn look on her face, the look in her eyes saying she will tolerate nothing foolish. Her arms were crossed as her lips gave way to a small pout, studying R.R. with more intensity than necessary whereas Amita hummed calmly while even tilting back and forth upon her heels. Lilia gazed back and forth between the two sides, hands clasped together and held near her chest in anxiety while she stayed out of the conflict. Jeremiah respectfully stood off to the side, watching the two with narrowed eyes, his smile gone.

R.R. however gazed calmly back at them, seemingly no emotion shown in his amethyst-clouded eyes. His hand was still placed over his heart, which gave him more of a humble look. Nonetheless, neither women seemed to be deterred by this, still studying him with wary looks as to why he had such a request, and why he had asked it so honestly. They couldn't help but feel suspicious about the situation, and earlier right before they had focused their attention back to him and Lilia when hearing the conversational exchange, both he and the Princess had seemed a bit…off. It was as if they had just witnessed something no one else in the room noticed, but that was just a thought of the mind.

Seeing how the two weren't going to budge anytime soon, and the battle was slowly pushing into—surprisingly—the Yugo's favor, he did the one thing he would rarely ever do had he still been Lelouch vi Britannia. Exhaling slowly, he then knelt down on one knee, lowering his head in a respectful manner to Amita and Adah, his free arm placed besides him in a stiff position. "Please, I request the permission to help aid this operation with my own tactics and strategies." Even his tone was tuned down to a low, humble voice, Jeremiah jolting at this but kept his mouth shut and said nothing.

Both women were surprised by this sudden action and were momentarily too flustered to respond. Adah was the more surprised one as since she had mainly viewed R.R. as a humble yet somewhat ignorant person, perhaps upholding a small ego of his own but big enough he wouldn't kneel to grant permission for a request. Amita on the other hand was absolutely delighted by this, the clipboard she held covering her mouth as she hid her wide grin. Turning to Adah, she laughed shortly before shrugging her shoulders once then nodding.

"Perhaps this could be a disastrous idea, but what other choice do we have at the moment, hmm~?" She chuckled again, "The guys back there are still trying to oversee future development plans for our Knightmare Frames, whether if we win this battle or ride it out until the end. Everyone else in this room either has lower authority than me or are too focused on the battle now to deal with this situation—it's ironic really." Her vague words were a bit strange to Adah, even though they had been together for several years at most.

The crimson-haired turned to gaze once more at R.R., eyes slightly narrowed before she looked back at the nodding Amita. Then, her gaze flickered to Lilia, eyes voicing her unspoken question for her. Lilia gazed back for a moment, pale lilies trembling slightly before she blinked once then looked away, fidgeting nervously. Knowing that the other three had their watchful eyes pinned on her, she could only sigh before facing them once more.

Closing her eyes briefly, she held a clenched fist up to her chest tightly before. With a solemn yet determined look on her face, she then nodded at R.R., giving him her consent, "On my authority and title as the 4th Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, I hereby grant you, R.R., permission to help aid us in this operation." Almost at once, he rose to his feet the moment the last of her words left her mouth.

Unseen by anyone as he rose, there was the smallest of smirks on his face—one that was twisted with some madness in it before he reverted back to solemn look. "Thank you, Princess." Without another word, he walked towards to those who sat at the control panel.

"Order Squad 5 to draw back to join with Squad 6 in our reserve. Once there have Squad 5 and Squad 6 charge into the Yugo flank. Any Yugo strays should be easily dealt with. If it goes as smoothly as this simple plan, we may be able to attack their center. If this doesn't go as it should, then that's only to be foreseen as since this _is _a very flat strategy. In case the latter happens, order the squads to draw back quickly before too much harm can be done. Squad 6 will rejoin the heat of the battle while Squad 5 returns to the reserves. This is just a small tactic I wish to put to use." His words came out in a flurry, surprising the researchers very much.

Gaping for a moment, the one that seemed to be the leader stepped forth, holding a hand out to him, "Sir, I'm afraid you're not at the liberty to issue such orders. We are under no obligation to listen to your further explanation either. Might I question who you are as well? I don't recognize you to be any of the working scientists or researchers that we have here. Either you are a new recruit for the 4th Princess's unit where Amita is in, or an intruder. State your business and your rank." Lelouch only gazed back at him with a bored look, as if he could care less what the man had said to him.

Jeremiah had watched the brief exchange, then seeing the look on Lelouch's face afterwards. With a jolt, an image of a woman with long, green hair passed through his mind, holding the same look on her face just as Lelouch had on now. For unknown reasons, he had to suppress a chuckle before it escaped from his mouth, only smiling slightly as he continued to watch. No doubt, he knew that this man wouldn't hold Lelouch back for long.

"Leon Valerius, under my grant of permission, you will do so as this man has said." Adah had stepped up next to R.R. to vouch for him.

"I say the same~! As Head Researcher and Scientist of the Holy Empire of Britannia itself, I command you to carry out this man's orders immediately!" Amita came forth with a relaxed smile on her lips, leaning against Adah. The man looked flustered for a moment as both women of high status gave him similar orders. His glance flickered back to Lelouch, who still had the same look on his face, his lips almost forming a pout of indignation and sarcasm to his stubbornness. Still, he hesitated.

Finally, Lilia came to stand in front of them, her brows furrowed as she had a serious look on her face. Her arms by her side with her hands relaxed, she then spoke in a firm tone, "Under my authority as the 4th Princess, you will _quickly_ go and do what this man had just ordered. If you continue to refuse in any way, I will have the right to forcefully remove you of your position as going against my words as a royal member of Britannia!" Adah widened her eyes at Lilia's words while Amita gave a low whistle. Jeremiah crossed his arms, an impressed look on his face as he gazed at Lilia's back. The Princess was becoming more and more admirable in his eyes; no doubt Lelouch felt the same. It reminded him of Nunnally, so brave and courageous, as well as being superior and absolute with her words despite her frail looks.

Seeing even the Princess coming to speak up for the strange man, the leader could only exhale slowly. Holding a hand over his heart, he bowed deeply to Lilia, "As you say, Your Highness." He quickly turned on his heel to relate the orders back to the others, who in return immediately started carrying out the commands given.

Lelouch watched on screen as Squad 5 was suddenly ordered to pull back, a few pilots confused and disgruntled but still did as they said. Squads 1 and 3 covered for them as they drew away, engaging with the excess enemies with somewhat difficulty but enduring it for the time being. As Squad 5 drew back, Squad 6 moved to meet up with them, thus awaiting for the next orders.

One of the researchers at the front—the radio operator most likely—then passed on the next order as Lelouch had issued, a few loud complaints and shouts of disagreements from the pilots. They knew it was forbidden to go against orders they received, but it seemed like absolutely foolish and suicidal to just charge head-on into the enemy's flank with just two squads. However, being the radio operator, it was his duty to carry out the absolute orders given to him. Again, he firmly repeated the orders to the pilots, a tone of absolutism in his commanding voice, rendering the pilots silent and grudgingly into agreement.

The others besides Lelouch watched with interest as the two squads that were chosen for the push moved in unison towards their designated areas. Despite their earlier argument and lack of cooperation with the given orders, the pilots now maneuvered their Knightmares in synched formation. Lelouch couldn't help but feel fascinated as they encountered the first stray Yugo Knightmare; how easily they engaged in combat to put the enemy down without a hitch, how they worked together without worry, no hesitation in their actions as if they trusted each other as if with their own life—which in a basic sense it was. It was almost as if they could read each other's mind without physically communicating to each other via the radio.

Jeremiah on the other hand, watched with furrowed brows since, as earlier stated by Lelouch, that this was an incredibly simple, flat plan, therefore the chances of it failing were greater than compared to the chances of success—even if this _was _a plan by Lelouch vi Britannia himself. Lilia and the others could only watch with rapt attention as since this was their first time witnessing the man freed from the capsule make his first contribution to the war. Adah had a similar expression to Jeremiah, but it was more of a quizzical look, as if questioning why R.R. would create such a simple plan, for she had expected something more…well, mind-blowing. Impressive. Awe-strucking. She wouldn't deny it nor try to. It was without a doubt that she had high expectations from him the moment she had laid eyes upon him. Amita however was watching with a smug smirk on her lips, eyes narrowed to amused half-lids with one hand occupied holding her clipboard while the other tapped a pen against her chin as she would usually do when interested in something. Nonetheless just like Adah, she also had high expectations. After all, why would he be locked within a capsule for who knows how long and mentioned by the past Emperors of Britannia that he would mean something in a war rebellion like this? Without realizing it, her smirk had turned into a wide grin of excitement, looking far too twisted that it was unsettling. Lilia…she had once more resorted to her position of having both hands clutched together tightly and held to her chest, a worried look on her face as she watched display. She had only one question on her mind: What was R.R. _really_ planning?

_~Meanwhile on the Yugo's side…~_

A man lowers his binoculars and turn to the man on his left and asks, "Do we have any artillery that can provides support for our right flank?"

The second man responded, "I do not know Colonel, but I will ask."

He nodded before adding, "Make it snappy Andrijan."

"Of course sir!" came the reply quickly.

"Tell the center to bolster the right flank and keep the enemy at arm's reach, it would be a shame if your artillery would hit our own Knightmares." He observed the radar as he spoke.

"Right away, Sir!" As the second man responded, he quickly turned back to the screen that was displayed in front of him, typing a few codes into the system before reaching up to the headset he wore, relaying the Colonel's message.

Responses came back from the men who were responsible for carrying out the orders for the artillery, Andrijan pleased with this, "Sir we have a field artillery battalion on standby. What is our next move?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking far off into the distance where the Britannian lines would stand. Andrijan dared not to ask him the question again, rather he turned back to the screen to continue typing in codes for further orders and other information being processed through the system. Whenever the Colonel was silent after a question, it wasn't because he didn't hear it, but because either he himself was pondering on the question or had a brilliant reply in the form of a plan that he was waiting to put into use. However, it was only a matter of moments soon after that he gave a harsh cough, clearing his throat. Andrijan quickly turned back once more, watching his superior with respectful eyes.

The Colonel had his eyes still focused out on the distance where the battle was taking place, a solemn air about him. He then gave a slight nod of his head and said clearly, "Fire some bronze heads into the enemy knightmares and have the MLRS empty theirs tubes into the enemy's assembly area, shake them up. Have the batteries fire independently of each other. Let's see how Britannia responds."

Without a single look of confusion or curiosity, he bowed his head to the Colonel, "As you wish, Sir."

The latter gave a chuckle in reply—a rare action—as he acknowledged his lieutenant's words, "How intriguing. An entire battalion, why didn't High Command let me know they were coming?" And that was the end of the conversation.

_~Back to Britannia's Side~_

By now the squads that Lelouch had sent out on his attack had finally meet resistance by the enemy and were laying down suppressive fire to keep the Yugo forces at bay. Turning to the Princess, R.R. asks, "What kind of air support do we have?"

Adah quickly spoke up, answering for Lilia, "We have the Sabnock Command Unit Air Glide Wing unit, the skies may be to our advantage. As far as we have recorded, the Yugos' air forces are wooden spoons to our silver spoons."

Seeing the slightly confused look on R.R.'s face, Amita had to quickly explain, "She meant that for our Sabnocks, their coordination and use of the Air Glide Wing unit is impeccable compared to the Yugos'. We haven't seen them in action yet, so we can't confirm whether or not their air support is with them at the time being. However most likely, the Yugos are provided with the Fené Command Unit; their piloting skills on land overlaps their air coordination, so they're more useful on ground combat compared to the air. As far as we can see, they're the only air forces this brigade most likely have at the moment." She paused for a moment then added, "Adah also likes to compare things to quotes, so don't mind it."

An indignant "Hey!" was heard from Adah as R.R. smiled at the researcher, bowing deeply to her as he thanked her to show his gratitude.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, looked mildly bothered by a thought, unable to help himself from raising a hand and speaking up, "Excuse me for the intrusion, but why are the Yugos provided with only a single air support unit? That seems highly unlikely for them. I can understand why we have only this Sabnock Command Unit to use as since this is only a minor disturbance. Therefore they can only spare a single unit for us to use during this battle. However, since the Yugos have launched the attack against us, I would have thought they would be more prepared to engage in combat. Why is that?" His question was directed at any of the three.

R.R. looked more than surprised at Jeremiah's sudden inquiry, but nonetheless it was a good one and that fact couldn't be ignored. He turned to gaze at the three, nodding his head slightly, "Yes, why is that so?"

"That's because it still acts as a variable to us even now." A new voice from behind spoke up.

Juro stood behind Jeremiah with his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his usually impassive face, though his eyes remained a dulled hue. "For all we know, they may be rebasing several more air units to aid the brigade we're currently in combat with. Despite the Sabnock Command Unit being a brilliant asset, if we were to consider them against several other wings from the opposing side, the odds are not in our favor. We would have a small percent chance of winning versus the majority in defeat's favour."

He paused for a moment before adding in, "You're also quite the insightful man… So you've noticed too that this is but a distraction for the Empire, and not the real battle."

"The Emperor himself does not seem to be involved with this battle, so I only have the idea to assume such a claim." Jeremiah bowed his head slightly to Juro as he replied.

Overall, Lilia, Adah, and Amita were more than surprised to hear Juro speak so much at once, especially towards a foreign figure like R.R. However, the latter not knowing this, he nodded to acknowledge Juro's words, without a doubt accepting it. With his question answered, Jeremiah made no further attempts to speak as he was more interested to see what Lelouch would do.

The said man was quiet for only a few seconds before speaking once more, "If so, then I expect that the Sabnock Command Unit must hold impressive accomplishments and performance in their duties, am I correct?"

"Without a doubt." Juro replied firmly.

"I see… Then am I obliged to have permission to command them?" This time, his gaze was pinned firmly on the man—the commander or general supposedly—they had spoken with earlier, who had been against following his sudden orders before reluctantly agreeing.

The man was more than surprised to be suddenly acknowledged, having watched the entire scene play out in sullen silence. He had conflicted feelings throughout the whole experience up until now, though he still made no moves to suddenly interfere. To those who worked in the same section as he did, he was known to be a man of great respect for not only his fellow lieutenants but to other figures part of different factions as well. Having the head researcher, a Captain, and Princess confront him at the same time on the same subject, he couldn't refuse on the spot.

Now that they had turned to him for his consent on an important matter rather instead of arrogantly going ahead without consulting him, he was more than impressed by the respect R.R. had within him. Again, with the three women of valued ranking having eyes trained on him, he was more than willing to give permission. Despite him knowing that this was against the rules and regulations and how illogical this went against the entire situation; no doubt certain consequences would soon follow after. Even so, with him already being completely out of his nature, he still gave his permission to pass on command over the air support to the strange man.

"I grant you permission and command over the Sabnock Command Unit." He spoke in a solemn voice as he handed command over the flight unit to R.R.

The other men who were originally part of the operation could only gaze at him in surprise, jaws wide open and eyes like huge orbs. They were all frozen in place, stopping their productivity in the current battle that was happening live on feed. The others present in the room who sat in the rows of holographic monitors paid no attention to what was happening in the front, too focused on their own assigned roles. A few who sat nearer to the front were starting to look up however, some of them pulling down their headphones to hear better while the rest just continued on doing their job as the professionals they were.

R.R. on the other hand, there was a small smile on his face—not of pleasure but rather…a menacing one. It unnerved the general, however he refused to let this stranger intimidate him. He refused to think of his choice of decision as a sign of defeat. No, he willingly handed command over to this strange man simply because he felt obligated to fulfill the Princess' wishes, as well as the Head Researcher and Weapons Master.

"If that is all you need, then by all means please do proceed with your plans." There was a lofty tone to his voice as he and R.R. stared down at one another, "However, I don't need to remind you of the fact that if you fail in whatever you're planning, and bring losses to our side…" He stopped there, knowing very well that the other understood what he was talking about.

Jeremiah stepped forward angrily, a hand clenched together in a fist as he trembled with fury. No matter what the situation is, he _refused_ to let anyone look down on his lord. Never would he, a devoted and loyal soldier, let anyone of a lower standing get away with insulting the respectful figure he served. Before he could act out rashly, Lelouch had raised an arm to block him from approaching the man, the smile still on his face.

"Jeremiah, there's no need for violence in this situation, is there? What this gentleman here is doing is simply stating the honest truth to me, and I appreciate that. That's how I can know that he's a man of valour and righteousness, never sparing even the smallest of lies that could become disadvantages later in the future. A smart man, really." He was going too far with his words, even the general knowing how he acted wasn't so noble and was rather cocky and rash, words coming out on the spur of the moment.

Placing a hand over his chest, he bowed slightly towards the teal-haired male, "Forgive my harsh words, I meant no offense towards him. I acted out of aggravation and personal matters, it will not happen again."

Everyone looked back and forth between the bowing general and the former officer, wondering who would make the next move. Almost immediately, their attention was drawn away when Juro, having been so quiet after his sudden burst of speech, spoke up loudly. He pointed at the large screen displayed before them, "Everyone, look!"

On screen, it seemed that both Squads 5 and 6 had managed to break through the Yugos' ranks, now charging headlong to where the commander had been last reported to be stationed at. The drone that was keeping track of the Squads' movements followed after them quickly, everyone in the room either watching with bated breath or proceeding to move about faster.

The people who sat in the rows started to speak rapidly into their mouthpieces, fingers flying across the keyboard as they rapidly inserted data into the system. A few of them got up from time to time to run to the people in the back to pass on a message before running back to their assigned seats. It was quite the scene.

Lelouch on the other hand, he had both hands placed firmly on the motherboard as he watched the screen with a focused look. His brows were furrowed and his amethyst eyes gleamed with a determined look. No one dared to call him out or try talking to him, not even the general even though he had every right to.

In only his eyes, standing by his side, Suzaku had his arms crossed while watching the screen as well. There was a small frown on his face, eyes hardened with anticipation, "Lelouch… Get ready." Every time he spoke, Lelouch felt a sharp pain in his head, but even then he refused to show any sign of feeling it, though he did grind his teeth against one another tightly.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku urgently called out his name, an edge of panic to his voice.

Lelouch flinched slightly as pain shot through his head once more, but he got the message. Without facing the general, he commanded, "Tell Squad 5 to start firing at the targets once they are in sight, do not let them get the first shot. While doing so, have Squad 6 move in under the cover from Squad 5. When they're about 50 yards in, tell them to start firing at the that, Squad 5 can move in. Make sure to take down most of the defenses that the Yugos have set up before attacking the main ship."

Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst, but the general quickly reacted and motioned to the others that sat at the front. "You heard the man. Do it."

"Yes, of course, Sir." They quickly relayed the orders given to the deployed squads, who replied back with confirmation.

Suzaku continued to urge Lelouch further, commenting on the main battle, "Lelouch, Squad 3 is about to be overwhelmed. Squad 4 is about to lose the left flank, for any reason, we cannot lose that hold!"

He groaned, holding a hand up to his head as he trembled momentarily in pain. There was a massive headache going on right now, but still he refused to falter. Holding up a hand to get the general's attention again, he quickly issued his next orders.

"Squad 3 is faltering, see if Squad 1 can cover for them to let them recover. Squad 2 is about to be overwhelmed on the left flank, if push comes to shove, send Squad 7 from the reserves to help aid them. However leave a few behind in case Squad 4 also starts to falter on the right flank. We cannot lose the standings we've claimed right now." Prior to his words, they were quickly relayed out to those on the field.

Jeremiah gazed worriedly at Lelouch, noticing the way he was clutching his head and how he seemed to be shaking in pain. Even so, being the one closest to Lelouch at that moment, he remained quiet and on stand-by to watch how everything would play out. Lilia on the other hand, she immediately tried to rush forward when R.R. had clutched his head, an anxious tone to her voice, "R.R., are you alright? You look like you're in pain! Is something wrong?"

Adah placed a hand on Lilia to prevent the princess from going further, but she too had a concerned look on her face, "Hey, R.R., you sure you can handle this? You don't look fine to me. Amita, do something." She turned to the scientist and researcher, everyone else directing their gazes at her as well.

Amita came forth to R.R., reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, "R.R.—"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Focus on the battle here! We have to succeed here!" R.R. practically smacked her hand away as he stopped clutching his head, his eyes wide.

Kohaku took a step forth, an irritated look on his face, "Oi! What do you think you're doing? Amita was being caring about you and wanted to help! You just slap her away? Just like tha—!?"

"Kohaku, shut up." Juro was the one to silence the rambunctious soldier.

He glared at the usually silent youth, the latter gazing back at him with just as cold a look. His pale, silver eyes glittered sharply with no mercy held within the orbs. Hayato quickly stepped in to calm the feud between the two of them, a small smile on his face, "Do you two honestly think this is the time for us to be fighting?" He seemed friendly enough, but there was a warning tone in his voice.

Knowing Hayato quite well, both Juro and Kohaku quickly turned away from one another, though the suffocating atmosphere between the two of them was still quite clear to read. The others watched them with an exasperated look, though it was to be expected since it _was_ Kohaku—Juro was more unexpected but nonetheless not so surprising either.

Having been left alone due to the distraction, Lelouch was able to get ahold of himself once more. He clenched his hands tightly together as fists, straining the muscles in his hand from stress and trying to endure the raging pain in his head. The general was the only one to notice this, a look of disapproval upon his face. It started to seem more and more risky to have entrusted command to this man, especially with how his condition seemed to be deteriorating as the battle continued.

Even so, Lelouch looked determined to see this battle to the end. He was frowning deeply now as he recalled the data so far collected in battle. For some reason…in some ways he couldn't explain, there was a suddenly "off" kind of feeling about the battle. In his opinion, it seemed a tad bit too easy for Squads 5 and 6 to get past the Yugos' Knightmare Frames and charge towards its center. How come they were greeted by an ambush or any backup squadron? It would be a logical and reasonable tactic, but it seemed to not be one being used by Yugo. So…that could only mean the Yugos had something prepared for a situation like this, right? What could it be though? His mind spun quickly, trying to recall everything he had witnessed so far. Anything that might be a point or something notable to point out.

Something…just something…anything. He couldn't call up any memories that had something out of the ordinary. Perhaps Yugo really didn't have anything planned? He was just being paranoid? The enemies were really just that poorly prepared? No, that would be impossible. They _had_ to have something planned.

Just then… "Lelouch!" Suzaku called out his name loudly.

He stood up quickly and gave a strangled, "What—!?" His eyes were pinned on screen, everyone's attention was suddenly drawn away with his exclamation.

Just a split second after his loud cry, on screen Squads 5 and 6 had just started to near the center of the Yugos. As commanded, Squad 5 started to fire away at the enemy lines while Squad 6 charged in.

300 yards. 250 yards. 200 yards. 150 yards. 100 yards. 50 yards.

Squad 6 quickly fired at the enemies, Squad 5 stopping their assaults and moving in to join them hastily. All seemed to be going fine at first, the two Squads holding up quite effectively while back at the main battle the squads there also holding their own. Still, Lelouch couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling he had, a hand practically sinking its nails into his head as he clutched it. The pain in his head grew increasingly painful as the two Squads moved in closer and closer on the center, to the point where it seemed they were about to succeed when—

"Fire!" A Yugo shouted, who had been lying behind cover that shielded them from Britannia's eyes.

Immediately, the numerous APCs in the Yugo HQ opened up with a devastating barrage of 35mm anti-armor rounds on squad 6. The twin gunned vehicles made quick work of any the 6th squad and started to open fire on the 5th squad as many of their numbers were hit by the unexpected ambush. As expected, many of them started to scatter in confusion—something not at all expected from the Britannians' ranks, but it couldn't be helped. They were caught off guard, and by doing so their fight or flight instinct kicked in.

However, only a few chose the flight option.

Those who recovered considerably from the sudden surprise attack started to maneuver about the barrage, trying their best in besting the Yugos and fulfilling their given mission. Whether it was bravery and courage or plain audacity and foolishness, it didn't matter. They were going to be shredded without effort.

"What in the name of—!?" Jeremiah didn't need to finish his exclamation as everyone else had the same thought on their mind.

Except for Lelouch that was.

With his outcry, it signaled that he had already anticipated something like this…and he wasn't very pleased about it. Instinctively, a hand shot up to clutching his head, other hand shakily supporting him against the control board. With everyone else momentarily in shock at the surprise attack, he quickly turned to the general with an urgent look.

"They must retreat! Call them back! This is a futile effort! We'd be annihilated if we allow them to continue forth!" The general himself was in agreement with Lelouch's words, for this was disastrous.

He signaled to the radio operator, a grim look on his face, "Order for Squad 5 and 6 to draw back! Any more losses will result in a disadvantage for us!"

Without another moment to spare, the radio operator quickly relayed the message to the troops. With his stern voice as he was trained to remain calm in all situations, it immediately put down any sort of reluctance or rebellious attitudes of the soldiers. Lelouch only gave the smallest sign of relaxing just a bit from his tensed position, he wouldn't be at peace until he saw every single one of the survivors drawn back and safe.

On screen, Squad 5 and 6 made a break for it. Instead of forging on, they slowly started to draw back while trying their best with quick maneuvering to avoid the barrage of projectiles. Slowly but surely, they were moving back into their safe zone.

However…

"Don't let them escape." The Colonel waved his hand to Andrijan, a commanding tone in his voice.

"Yes, Sir!" His fingers flew across the keys as he relayed the order.

On cue, the APCs cranked up their attack. They moved with sudden speed and did not fail in aiming several rounds at the retreating Britannian ranks. Mercilessly, the projectiles tore through the Knightmare Frames without too much of an effort, the pilots within brutally ripped through by the hardened steel and slain right on the spot. The Yugos did not let up their persistent attack until they made sure every single member of both squads were eradicated.

Shouts of panic and cries of anguish were heard from the headphones of those who sat in the rows. Most of them had their eyes wide with shock, a few of them shouting loudly over the mouthpiece to call out to the fallen soldiers. As expected—and horrendously so—there were no reply from the other side.

In only a matter of moments, both Squads 5 and 6 had been destroyed ruthlessly. They never had a chance to return in the beginning.

Everyone was silent for a moment back at HQ, eyes pinned on the disaster shown on-screen of the wreckage that were the remnants of their men. Smoke was seeing dotting the terrain here and there from the fallen Knightmare Frames that exploded from pressure and the brutal assault. It was clear that this would greatly impact the Britannians, the loss outweighing what they've accomplished so far. This was _not_ a good scenario.

The only bright side of all of this? At least they died a quick death—from being ripped through by the bullets and having the system explode in their face. No one could survive that.

"M-My… My men…" The general whispered the words, hands pressed together tightly in clenched fists.

Amita quickly dashed forward, for once her undeterred attitude giving way to panic, "Order for a retreat for the rest of the squads! We can't risk any more losses!"

"I suggest we continue pushing on! We still have the Sabnock Command Unit, don't we? Send them out to destroy that weaponry from the Yugoslavians and send in our other troops! Or we can wholly depend on just the flight unit to eradicate their base!" Everyone turned to look at the new speaker—it was one of the officials that had been present in the back of the room discussing about strategics.

However, despite being involved in planning out strategics…what the man had just said seemed absolutely ridiculous and foolish. Juro glared darkly at the other—a rare side to him—as he watched the man with sealed lips. He knew his place, he was not to interfere and wasn't allowed to speak out, but, besides between Adah and Hayato, he was the best at forming together brilliant tactics to deploy and use. Towards the foolish man that had just spoken out, Juro wanted to give a good slap to the face. Joke or not, this was a serious situation and what had just been suggested was completely unnecessary.

Just as he was about to retort, Kohaku was the one to beat him to it.

The said man stalked towards the official with a scowl upon his face. His hands were tucked firmly into his pockets as he leaned over towards the official once they were in close proximity. Going as far as he could across the line without truly provoking the other, Kohaku sneered into the man's face with a look of ridicule. Juro had one foot in the man's direction, now taking it back as he watched whatever was about to unfold. Amita was quiet too strangely, watching the two of them confront one another. Hayato merely gave a small smile as he always did, not the least bit bothered by the scenario—in fact, the guy hadn't even so much as flinched when both squads had been eradicated. What a strange fellow.

Jeremiah was become increasingly frustrated with how easily provoked Kohaku can become…though in this situation he couldn't really blame him. Indeed what the official had said was ridiculous and unthinkable, yet he had done so. He turned to Lilia, questioning whether or not it was a good idea to let Kohaku do what he was about to do.

The Princess only gave a small shrug and an exasperated smile.

"What did you just say? Are you daft or something? Two of our squads were _obliterated_ without so much our enemies lifting a finger. You think everything can be taken care of _oh so easily~_ just by sending out the flight unit?" Kohaku's sneer became more defined as he leaned closer, "What a stupid and naive mindset. I can't believe you're even allowed here with that kind of thinking. I had always thought you were more of a child than a man."

Adah placed a hand over her mouth, a shocked look on her face though the grin behind her hand couldn't be denied. Hayato gave a small cough, turning away for a brief moment to hide the small smirk that overtook his smile. Amita blatantly lost her serious look as a giggle escaped her, which she quickly stifled behind both hands. Lilia gave a small sigh of exasperation, but the smile of amusement was there plain to see. Jeremiah on the other…he was, for the time being, exasperated with every single one of them. He turned back to gaze at Lelouch, noticing how the latter had quieted down considerably.

The official now wouldn't stand to be stood up by Kohaku, especially not in such a shameful manner. His eyes blazed with anger as he was insulted by how Kohaku had called him a child. There was a definite swelling to his being as he prepared himself to retaliate against the other.

"How… How _dare_ someone like you…say something so…so…" The man stuttered to say something in retaliation, but with Kohaku being in such close proximity with him he was cornered.

He couldn't do anything about Kohaku, for he wasn't assaulting him physically or degrading him publicly…in a professional sense. The soldier played his cards correctly, and with that it made the official feel frustrated he couldn't retaliate with physical means. Kohaku was personally targeting his pride and ego…something that was very sensitive for a man of his rank.

Kohaku sneered again, obviously enjoying this chance he had to goad at the other, "What's up? Cat got your tongue? Repeat what you said earlier, I didn't hear the first time."

Of course, he foolishly complied, a determined look on his face. "I stated that we should allow our remaining squads to continue battle while we send out the Sabnock Command Unit as help. With the flight unit we can destroy the Yugos' weaponry that did away with our previous squads, and in doing so we can send other squads in to finish what was started."

"Then what about the battle _here_, huh? Don't tell me you're so stupid to not see that issue. I'll admit, we do pride ourselves on how impressive our pilots can perform, but they too are but man, they are not miracle workers." Kohaku relentlessly bit at the official into submitting to him, having much more to say about his foolishness than he let on.

He took a deep breath to calmly reply to Kohaku's demands, keeping a cool on his image with so many witnesses watching, "Yes, I've already taken into consideration those factors. I'll have you know not to worry about such an issue, for I've predicted that—"

"Lelouch, it's not over!" Suzaku, who had been silent the entire ordeal, suddenly alerted the male with a warning tone.

He snapped out from his daze at Suzaku's voice, amethyst eyes pinned on the screen once more. Indeed, the Knight of Zero was correct, it _wasn't_ over.

Lifting a hand to call for everyone's attention, another painful throb flashed through his head. Sharp pain arced throughout his cranium, rendering him speechless for a moment as he gritted his teeth together tightly to suppress a cry. No one seemed to notice this as they were too focused on what was happening between Kohaku and the official…except for Jeremiah and Lilia that was.

However, before either of them could rush to the other's side, on screen they were greeted by another horror fest.

The Yugos managed to finally overwhelm the Britannian forces; it seemed that with the absence of Squads 5 and 6, the rest suffered the consequences without any backup to spare. At first it had seemed that Britannia would be able to hold their own against their opponents, especially with the INS put into use, but it seemed that it hadn't been enough. It was a horrible move on Lelouch's part to have sent them out to test out that flat plan of his. Everything was his fault, and he was very well aware of it.

Suddenly without warning, just like before, all remaining squads of Britannia were spontaneously pounded by 120mm and 165mm rounds. The projectiles seemed to have come out of nowhere, catching them all off guard and instantly doing away with them without so much effort.

Alarmed by the sudden assault, the soldiers on the field scrambled about to find the source and put a stop to it, however the hailstorm of attacks limited their lines of sight. They needed to put a stop to whatever was initiating this attack—and fast. Or else Britannia would suffer a heavy loss.

"There!" Adah pointed on-screen as she was quick to locate the perpetrator. "The Yugos! Those bastards! They had made their move long before we were even prepared!"

What she was pointing out seemed to be a radar read off marking trajectories of the artillery's path distant line of offense the Yugos had set up, a line of tanks that looked to be escorting a weapon of some sort.

"An Artillery battery!" Adah recognized the path of it on sight, eyes wide as she did.

What surprised them the most about it was how near to the heart of the battle it was. By all means, they should've been able to detect the artillery's presence and put a stop to it or at least sabotage it before it could be put into use. It seemed Adah was right, the Yugos had already been on step ahead of them from the beginning.

Amita at that moment snapped out of her stupor and ran towards the radio operator, taking control and shouting into the mouthpiece for them to retreat. She didn't care to hold her composure, she wanted their soldiers to _live_. What was public image compared to valuable lives of comrades?

"Retreat! This is an order from Head Researcher Amita Chamberlain! Withdraw from battle! Retreat!" She repeated her words over and over, trying to get them through to the soldiers who were shouting at one another over transmission.

At that moment, a bastard missile from a MLRS found its mark and tore through the long range antenna in the headquarters that was their connection. Immediately there was a loud sputtering, static sound over the radio that interfered with the shouting soldiers, then growing louder before completely drowning them out. After a few moments of loud static, it eventually died down until everything became silent. It didn't take a genius to realize the horrible truth of what had just happened.

Their transmission signal with the soldiers had been lost. All contact was cut.

Once more, silence struck the room as everyone registered the shock. The feed on the screen was shortly afterwards cut to black, but there was no questioning it. All live transmission and reports they had been receiving from the battlefield was completely cut, they were blind and in the dark.

Lelouch swayed side to side from where he stood, only a hand supporting himself against the control board. His eyes were suddenly dazed and blank as he gazed upwards at the dark screen, mouth slightly agape as his breathing started to accelerate. There was a ringing sound in his ear, the throbbing in his head already at an overwhelming state of pain. His vision suddenly seemed foggy and blurry, spots danced in his vision. Suzaku was calling out to him, but his voice was slowly fading away. Jeremiah seemed to have noticed, for Lelouch too could hear his voice calling out to him. Oh, was that Lilia too? No…there was another voice he could hear, but only so faintly… What was it saying?

_l...lp… _What…?

…_ee…p… sl…eep…_

_Sleep now, Lelouch. Sleep._

Oh…what a familiar voice…who does it belong to?

_Sleep. Sleep… Sleep._

The ringing in his ears were getting louder. Was he even still on his feet?

_Lelouch, sleep. Sleep now._

His vision was going dark, was this really happening?

_Sleep._

Alright then, sleep sounded nice. He was so…_tired_.

_Sleep, Lelouch._

Everyone's attention was once more suddenly drawn as Lelouch suddenly collapsed on the spot. He fell backwards slowly before dropping to the ground like a rag doll. Immediately, everyone rushed to his side, panic clear in their voices as they shouted his name.

Jeremiah was the one to be at Lelouch's side and hold him up, shaking him while calling out his alias repeatedly. Lilia had grasped one of his hands while too calling out his name, eyes wide and a look of panic on her face. Adah was standing to the side and ordering for a stretcher, giving out commands. Hayato spoke with the general to discuss their method on how to deal with the current situation. Amita was the one ordering for things to be fetched and certain measures to be taken, kneeling at Lelouch side to check his pulse. Kohaku had all but forgotten about his feud with the official was he too was down on his knees by Lelouch's side, yelling the man's name for him to wake up.

All to no avail, Lelouch did not awaken. His face was completely devoid of expression, body completely limp with his head fallen to the side. Long hair layered the ground merged with the bizarre clothing he wore, Jeremiah ever so faithful as he continued to hold up the male to show his concern.

However, it seemed that they had once more surprise.

"_Wow! _I just _don't_ believe it! That official was right! Lilia _did_ bring back foreigners with her! _And_ she's in the control room against the Emperor's orders! _How interesting~_!" A loud, snobby tone was heard as the owner of it came strutting through the door to the room.

Many people in the room immediately got up from their spot, turning to the said figure before bowing lowly in their direction. Lilia turned at the all-too-familar voice, a look of agony on her face. Both Kohaku and Adah muttered swear words under their breath as Amita only gave a small bow of acknowledgement before returning her attention to Lelouch. Jeremiah did nothing but watch.

A young girl that seemed to be just a little younger than her mature years strode in through the door that led into the control room, a small sway to her steps as she did. There was a bemused expression on the otherwise haughty look on her face as she surveyed the situation, arms firmly crossed with one another as she came to stand before Lilia. The smirk upon her lips was clear to see, and one that irritated Lilia beyond reason just to see.

Clenching her fists slightly, she gazed up at the other's face with an anxious look. Jeremiah had never seen the Princess so tensed, nor had he ever thought she'd be capable of. It reminded him greatly of Nunnally in fact.

In almost a whisper-like voice, Lilia spoke to the other girl, "What brings you all the way out here today, Sister?" Despite the obvious, resentful feelings she held towards the other, her tone and manners were kept respectful.

"Oh, nothing much actually. I'm just so curious as to where my _darling_ little Lady Sister had gone. It's only understandable for me to worry over someone as helpless as you, right?" Jeremiah despised the sickly sweet tone the other used.

Lilia gritted her teeth before bluntly speaking, "I can perfectly handle myself, _Cilestin_. I don't need to have someone like you watch over me every minute of the day!"

The girl gave a wide sneer, arrogance clear in her being, "_Oh my_, what a rude way to address your older sister! Now now, _Lillian_, is that really how you should be addressing _me_ of all people? I, the Second Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia?" She tauntingly used the nickname that Lilia hated so much, trying in vain to provoke the other.

Short to say, Lilia vi Britannia wasn't particularly on good terms with her older sister and Second Princess of the Empire, Celestin du Britannia.

…

_(A/N: AHAHAHA AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE CONCLUSION FOR THE FOURTH CHAPTER AFTER NEARLY HALF A YEAR OF HIATUS! Honestly I tried to conclude it with like more than 10k words to make it up by putting the majority of the battle into this chapter, and I couldn't have done it without MM constantly reprimanding me and pointing out what I'm doing wrong and needing to fix what and what mistakes._

_Sorry, just like most other fanfic writers, I'm dealing with a lot in life right now, especially with high school. I'm still debating whether or not to take the IB course since it seems really helpful, but I'm stressed enough just with three Honors classes. That aside, I know a lot of stuff also happened in the last few months of 2015, many things. My condolences to all misfortune that has occurred. _

_Also, I meant to upload this chapter as a Christmas gift but got side-tracked with this research paper I had to do over winter break, so this'll count as either a late Christmas gift or a New Year's gift. I'll be uploading another chapter shortly after this as a gift for Chinese New Years to make up the long hiatus. I can't say though whether it'll be a chapter relevant to the plot or a filler arc to explain more stuff in this AU…_

_Reason I'm taking so long is because honestly I want to make this fanfic as one that isn't so similar to other 'fics for CG. I want to include and base this with actual points in real life, including not only just history but also politics and power struggles. It's hard to explain but… MM will be helping A LOT in the future, and I would like to thank him a lot for sticking by me despite me being really slow ;-; He's really busy too in his own life yet finds the time to make sure I stay on track of what I'm doing in this 'fic._

_I would ramble on longer but that's too bothersome, and people rarely ever reads A/Ns, much less lengthy ones like mine. So I guess that's all for now!)_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


End file.
